


King and Knight

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Greg Lestrade, King Mycroft Holmes, Knight Greg Lestrade, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lestrade, Top Mycroft, Wedding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 国王麦克罗夫特与他的骑士雷斯垂德，A麦O雷.





	1. 分化

很久很久以前，在与大陆隔海峡相望的岛屿上有个富裕的王国。新任国王是个年轻的Alpha，吟游诗人都说他高大又英俊，有睿智的灰蓝色眼睛和比所罗门还多的宝藏。这让公主小姐们和不少贵族少爷都争相往一年一度的皇室舞会上挤。不过今天，从王座铺到大门的红毯不是为了小巧精致的舞鞋，而是等待沉重的马刺靴踩踏其上，英勇的骑士从北方凯旋而归，扩大了领土的国王即将进行一次慷慨的封赏。

 

格里高利解下佩剑又脱掉沉重的甲胄，只余短上衣、马裤与披风，收拾妥当后向宫殿走去。带着黄水仙和玫瑰香气的风从花园吹来，棕色发丝轻轻拂过额头，被苏格兰高地的严寒折磨了整个冬天的脸上浮现出一个孩子气的微笑，还不满十九岁的雷斯垂德骑士因为这个笑容显得比实际年龄更小了。

天啊，他都没发觉自己有多想念这里。

 

走进大厅时雷斯垂德觉得从昨天开始的头疼似乎更严重了，可能是因为这几天赶路没能好好休息，余光看到两旁表情严肃的老绅士们，他没敢晃脑袋，只能期待仪式快点结束好让他提前溜回去泡个澡。膝盖贴上矮凳，等着麦克罗夫特——抱歉，现在是国王陛下，拿把剑压在他肩膀上。格雷格觉得自己已经开始发烧了，这可不太妙啊……一会要不要找约翰拿点药？

“格里高利？”麦克罗夫特用只有他能听到的音量小声询问：“你还好吗？”雷斯垂德点点头，却在起身的时候摇晃了一下，麦克罗夫特没等侍卫上前自己扶住了他，然后他闻到了。

Omega信息素，比他见识过的清淡许多，但不至于被错认成别的气味。他打手势遣散了不知道发生了什么因而面面相觑的大臣和神色忧虑的骑士团成员。安西娅询问他该将雷斯垂德先生搬到哪，麦克罗夫特思索了一下要不要把格里高利安置在自己隔壁，又觉得还是熟悉的环境更好，于是命人把雷斯垂德送回骑士自己的小房间。

换下礼服长袍，叫人通知宾客们雷斯垂德并无大碍，又差人请了华生医生到小书房等他后，麦克罗夫特自己也跟了过去。

 

他早该意识到格里高利不对劲的，走进大门时他的脚步没有以往坚定有力，眉头皱着说明他正在头痛，脸颊发红还有扶起他时透过衣料的高温，多么明显。雷斯垂德自己竟然也没有发现，他不舒服至少该有一天半了。侍卫把雷斯垂德安置好后已经离开，只剩安西娅站在门口等他，厚重的橡木门紧闭着，因此麦克罗夫特不知道空气中湿润的气味是否只是他的错觉，那味道像是雨后草地上开着一丛鸢尾花。

雷斯垂德正裹着被子迷迷糊糊靠在床头，全然没了在马背上的活力，看到他进来只是虚弱地扬了扬手：“嗨麦克罗夫特！”然后警觉地看了看周围，“现在没有别人吧……”国王摇了摇头直接在床边坐下：“你感觉怎么样？”“哦没事，只是有点感冒。”

他还没有意识到。麦克罗夫特犹豫了，该直接告诉格里高利还是等他自己察觉？骑士从来没有正视过分化成Omega这个可能性，接受起来想必会很困难，或许还是由医生来说明比较合适。

“先睡一会，格里高利。华生医生来时会叫醒你的。”

骑士点点头，奔波数天的疲惫使他几乎立刻就睡着了，麦克罗夫特给矮胖的陶杯里倒满了水放在床头柜上，这才起身去见医官约翰·华生。

 

听到事情经过的华生露出了难以掩饰的惊讶表情，他有些局促地站起来在裤子上蹭了蹭手心，“你的意思是我要告诉格雷格他——”

“是的。”

“好吧，好吧。”华生拿起他的医疗箱揣揣不安地走开了。麦克罗夫特坐着没动，半晌才叫安西娅把今天的文件送来，但他盯着朴茨茅斯的渔业税收报告，思考的却是格里高利。不可否认，雷斯垂德骑士是他多年来隐秘幻想的具象，是仅从情感角度出发的最佳伴侣人选，是四柱床那一端令人渴求的温度，然而让格里高利迅速适应如此巨大的转变已是苛待，他不想操之过急。

 

格里高利再次看到麦克罗夫特再次已经是数个小时之后了，约翰给他喝了据说能缓解头痛症状的药水，还好心地问需要不需要他留下来。虽然医生的信息素感觉清淡又可靠，但他现在只想蒙上被子一个人呆着，何况约翰不仅有工作，还有个小麻烦精平均每刻钟都要他喊三次，宛如失控的咕咕钟里一只横冲直撞的鸟。所以雷斯垂德只是摇摇头：“快走吧我的朋友，我一个人能行，可夏洛克大概已经在发脾气了。”约翰不好意思地挠挠沙金色头发提起了药箱，“好吧，我先走了，记得多喝水。”橡木门又合上了，雷斯垂德把被子拉过头顶。

再睁开眼时骑士先生感觉自己的脑袋像塞满了哈德森太太刚煮好的李子果酱，他有一瞬间以为自己仍在战场上的帐篷里，然后才分辨出房间里的人影是麦克罗夫特。Alpha的气味让他想起在斯堪的纳维亚看过的冰川和挪威海的深蓝水面，让热烘烘的雷斯垂德踢掉被子舒服地叹息一声，没去管他把整个房间都标成领地的冒犯行为。

 

麦克罗夫特知道自己太躁进了，但面对格里高利时他的自制总有缺陷，十岁之前一次又一次接下那双小手递过来的蛋糕、少年时期被同一双手拉着到处探险以至于错过经济课、半年前看着他的眼睛就拒绝不了骑士上战场的请求，幸好格里高利完整地回来了。初见时比他矮一头的棕发小男孩已经长成了俊俏的青年，但依旧大大咧咧地躺在他的宫殿里同一个房间的同一张床上，就在他面前。

于是薄唇贴上脖颈下方小小的腺体，舌尖在鼓起的敏感皮肤上轻轻舔舐，留下一个无伤大雅的临时气味标记，能维持到格里高利分化结束。

 

天色渐暗，细小的火苗在蜡烛上方跳跃着，将麦克罗夫特的影子映在石墙上。


	2. 绣球花

麦克罗夫特曾多次想过为什么妈咪会选择把格里高利领回家，毕竟他那时除了玩什么都不会。大概是因为他长相可爱平易近人，妈咪相信他能和夏洛克合得来，又或许她只是随便挑了一个带走，他觉得后者的可能性更大。

无论如何，雷斯垂德在七岁时成了王宫里的侍童，年幼的王子只比他大上不到三岁，但智商差异宛如草履虫与智人。麦克罗夫特埋首拉丁文古籍时雷斯垂德在帮夏洛克捉青蛙；麦克罗夫特从希腊戏剧中分析社会差异时雷斯垂德偷跑出去听吟游诗人在街头弹唱贝奥武甫传奇；麦克罗夫特跟随母亲与掌玺大臣会谈时雷斯垂德在马厩里分发从饭桌上藏起来的苹果和方糖，所以麦克罗夫特长成了小胖子而雷斯垂德是个讨人喜欢的英俊男孩。

是啊，讨人喜欢的英俊男孩。他和所有同龄孩子一样调皮却从不做出格的事情，会在夏洛克的实验过于危险时拦着他，会认认真真上课训练，会去厨房帮哈德森太太制作糕点，会对每个人甜甜地笑。即使他在乡下避暑时每天拉着麦克罗夫特往森林里跑嚷嚷着要找巨龙，王子殿下发现自己还是对他讨厌不起来，更遑论冷漠相待。

 

夏洛克结识了医官的小学徒约翰·华生后开始带着他的新伙伴东奔西跑，转眼就把雷斯垂德的名字都给忘了。已经升格为侍从的雷斯垂德也乐得清闲，课后不用被小王子拖着到处转悠就拖着小王子的哥哥到处转悠。在他坚持不懈的努力下麦克罗夫特的体重轻了不少并成功地保持在了正常范围内，当然夏洛克还会时不时称呼他胖子以示兄弟情谊。

有时天气不好他们一同待在室内，麦克罗夫特读书，雷斯垂德无聊极了就会拉着他下棋。骑士七艺中骑射和游泳是雷斯垂德的强项，弈棋与吟诗则惨不忍睹，因此麦克罗夫特更愿意在阴雨连绵的时候听他弹奏里拉琴。水滴在金色琴弦振动时从窗玻璃上滑落，季风吹来潮湿空气如同屋子里盛满海洋，雷斯垂德坐在凸窗前的软垫上，身后是被雨水打湿的浓绿灌木与一丛丛绣球花，水彩般的场景在麦克罗夫特的记忆宫殿里清晰如昨，背景的灰色云层边缘仿佛还带着未化开的盐粒。①

 

在自己的生日舞会上，当年还是王子的麦克罗夫特也曾回忆过同一幅画面，彼时他正在与英格拉姆伯爵的女儿跳舞。自他分化成为Alpha以来舞会大厅就变得格外拥挤，而这位橄榄色皮肤的美丽小姐在他看来缺乏利用价值，于是他没去控制自己的思绪上下翻飞。

在第四曲开始前麦克罗夫特溜到了没人的露台上，下方是草坪，浅蓝淡紫的花团浮现在夜色中，还有格里高利的身影。少年折下一枝粉红色的戴安娜玫瑰去掉刺，给琥珀家被夏洛克气到哭鼻子的七岁小女孩别在她的薄纱裙上，然后他抬头看到了麦克罗夫特，冲他咧嘴一笑。不一会雷斯垂德就端着杯子靠在了他旁边，白兰地的浓郁酒香也一同飘来，“殿下这么快就跳累了？”

麦克罗夫特盯着他已经泛红的双颊摇摇头，不知道是应答还是不赞成雷斯垂德喝这么多酒，格里高利显然理解成了后者，于是对着他讨好地眨眼：“就再来一杯，麦克罗夫特你要不要尝尝？”

适量酒精确实能让这个夜晚不再那么令人难以忍受，也可能是是格里高利清淡的气味总能安抚他，麦克罗夫特在接下来的数小时内从善如流地应付着上前搭话的宾客，让母亲因为他之前短暂缺席而不悦的神色也缓和下来。

 

终于夜风送来十二下钟声，宾客散尽，乐师离席，偌大的穹顶之下只剩夏洛克的小提琴激越地响，昭示着他对被迫参加无聊的社交活动且没有约翰陪伴的极度不满。麦克罗夫特拖着沉重的步子找到倚在科林斯柱上昏昏欲睡的雷斯垂德，拉着他在刺耳的摩擦声中绕四步转一个圈。

作为最后一支舞这实在是过于敷衍潦草，但没人表达不满。夏洛克看着他们哼了一声甩着琴弓消失在楼梯上，格里高利醉醺醺傻乎乎地笑着对他挥挥手往楼下自己的小卧室走去，灼热的呼吸似乎还停留在他的礼服上……

 

麦克罗夫特从记忆宫殿里猛然退出，他又在工作时走神了，两天来第七次。

格里高利恢复后就没在他面前出现过，以打猎为名义每天晨露未干时就骑马出城，天黑后才溜回宫殿。同时海峡另一端的邻国突然宣布要派人来访，两国数年前才停战，至今关系仍十分紧张。因此安排这次访问的行程、审阅需要达成的各项协议再加上对苏格兰地区的安排和国内日常事务让麦克罗夫特无暇顾及他的骑士。

也许自己也在潜意识地逃避会面，他几不可查地叹了口气。

 

就在麦克罗夫特思考的时候雷斯垂德正坐在马厩的干草堆上，除了睡觉他这两天很少呆在房间里。今天也是一样，他一早去了训练场，接着在面包铺开门时买了第一炉圆面包预备分给一会就会开始在路边跑来跑去的小孩。午后雷斯垂德已经走到郊外，满眼都是田野和稀稀落落的村舍，他把马拴到树上让它休息吃草，自己也躺下发呆，但思绪总会飘到同一个地方去。

他毫无征兆地分化成了Omega，这种情况比较罕见但也不至于带来太大麻烦。他已经证明过自己的能力，骑士团里除了格里森别人不会有微词，麻烦的热潮也已经可以用药物抑制。更糟的是他还被麦克罗夫特气味标记而一点都不感到抗拒，如果他没记错的话，自己当时几乎想沉没在那片冰冷的海洋中。虽然Alpha的气味已经消失，标记也不会留下任何痕迹，但他没法装作什么事都没发生，也没有勇气去问麦克罗夫特为什么这么做。

发现自己又不由自主把手伸进了凉凉的溪水里，雷斯垂德懊恼地挠挠头发站起来准备回城。

 

骑士刚从马厩溜进宫殿就接到安西娅的通知：邻国使节来访，明天的欢迎仪式他也要出席。

 

①水彩画中有在颜料未干时撒盐来制造肌理的技法。


	3. 查理•卡佩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 助攻出现了

Ⅲ

近卫骑士团队伍第一排，雷斯垂德和其他人一起晾在暮春热烈的阳光下等待前往港口迎接使团的马车返回。繁复的金质装饰让那辆车十分笨重，行驶起来也格外缓慢颠簸，因此国王本人并不乐意乘坐，但用来彰显国家经济实力确实效果显著。

稍后对方的外交特使会先觐见国王，随后前往议会与大臣和议员们商讨合作事宜。金色的马车一直行驶到台阶前，掌礼大臣收起怀表上前迎接，雷斯垂德余光扫到两个男人从车上走下，不禁猜测哪个才是这次的主角特利尔先生。

 

麦克罗夫特手握权杖不动声色地看着来人，一位Alpha少见地矮胖但鞋跟并不高，深蓝色排扣长外套装饰简单，实用主义者，主张削减王室开支、减轻农民税收的财政大臣兼外交特使雅克·特利尔。另一位身着刺绣精美的夫拉克，在进门时才懒洋洋地摘下三角帽，红棕色卷发加上毫不掩饰的气味——

“查理·卡佩。”年轻人躬身行礼，自我介绍道。

麦克罗夫特已经熟练掌握了高卢人、普鲁士人和日耳曼人的所有语言，不过让王子的随行翻译失去用武之地并非得当之举，因此他没有贸然开口。礼节性的问候中能很容易地看出，这位小卡佩只是因为好奇才跟上了船。他的智力也实属平常，并不具有威胁性，因此麦克罗夫特仍将大半注意力放在了与特利尔的交谈上。翻译使这次会面的时间毫无必要地延长，他们出门前往议会大厦时已经是近两个小时之后，着厚重披风的骑士们仍然站在原处，查理饶有兴味地打量了他们一番，才跟在财政大臣身后上了马车。

关于这位贸然来访者的羊皮卷在午餐前送到了麦克罗夫特手中，资料并不多，只提到他是现任法兰西国王于格宠爱的小儿子，爱好出游玩乐，没有政治抱负。麦克罗夫特翻阅后便把它放在一旁。

 

第一天的行程非常顺利，关于海上贸易的所有协议都顺利签署，议员们表现出的与面对本国大臣时截然不同的风度令麦克罗夫特稍感惊讶。晚宴上他们讨论了北方海域的海盗问题，夏洛克照例不知所踪。为了平衡会议的枯燥，第二天晚间安西娅在皇家歌剧院安排了包厢，众人都对当天的《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》赞赏有加。

隔天使团前往皇家猎场，因为不喜欢数十条猎犬追逐兔子的混乱场面，麦克罗夫特大多数时候只是骑着马在大部队后面四处走走，几个侍卫不远不近地跟着他。天气晴朗而不至于炎热，随着其他人和马匹的远去，林间窸窸窣窣的声响开始清晰起来。知更鸟鸣叫、跳跃，将绿幕溅起层层涟漪；胖乎乎毛茸茸的蜜蜂在蓝钟花和毛茛丛间穿梭。他想起夏洛克五岁时企图以打开蜂巢的方式研究蜂群的社会结构，幸好格里高利及时阻止了他的愚蠢行为。

麦克罗夫特叹了口气，以往无论是在森林中散步、探险、打猎还是陪夏洛克收集他要的实验材料，格里高利都在他旁边，而这次他没有。

 

麦克罗夫特以为这一天能够毫无波澜地度过，却没想到变故出现在下午，绅士们休息并享用茶点的时刻。他正在思考要选择越橘果酱派还是牛奶方糕，安西娅就出现在三层点心碟背后，她行了个屈膝礼，不慌不忙地开口：“陛下，查理王子想要了解我国的骑士选拔与培养制度。”

“让书记官整理一份交给他们，这次访问我们已经收获颇丰，提供一点信息无伤大雅。”

“他想要请雷斯垂德先生随返航船只前去交流。”

搅拌红茶的手停住了，同时左侧眉毛微妙地扬了一下，“是吗？请王子殿下狩猎结束后到小会客室见我。”

“是，陛下。”安西娅前去传达口谕，假装没看到国王陛下往杯子里多添的两勺砂糖。

 

麦克罗夫特在仆从帮助下脱掉猎装换上便服，步入会客室倒上两杯四分之一高度的威士忌，蒸馏过的麦酒折射着夕阳的金光宛如水晶杯中盛了琥珀。他示意卡佩落座，没叫安西娅翻译而是开门见山：“你想了解我国骑士团的训练方式和内容？与军事相关的领域可是敏感话题。”对方因为在他口中听到自己的母语惊讶了一下，不过还是很快反应过来：“我们都知道两国先前多是海上战争，骑士并没有用武之地。何况既然建立了友好的外交关系，当然要互通有无，而且我们也已经提供了三桅战舰的结构图纸。”麦克罗夫特举起酒杯抿了一口，“鉴于贵国在关税上的慷慨，我们自然愿意提供资料以示感谢，不过人选……相比长于实战的雷斯垂德骑士，训练官迪莫克能提供更为有效的指导。”

深绿色的眼睛中闪过戏谑的神色，“不放心未标记的Omega？”

“只是提出建议。我相信能力与性别并无关联，且毫不怀疑雷斯垂德可以保护自己也能够独立做出合理决定，你可以询问他的想法。”

“好极了。”卡佩将威士忌一饮而尽，拿起手杖致意离去。

 

雷斯垂德听完翻译用带着浓重口音的英语讲完精心准备的说辞后咬着嘴唇沉默了一会。他说这是增进两国交流的友好访问活动，而且麦克罗夫特也同意了……虽然没有指定人选，但他不放心让同伴只身前往刚刚建立外交关系的邻国，何况又是直接找到自己，拒绝说不定会让对方感觉受到了冒犯，雷斯垂德想道。

“我什么时候可以回来？”

“一周后航线就会正式开放，你想的话随时可以乘船返回。”

他点点头答应了这个邀请。

 

清晨雷斯垂德提早出现在大门外的碎石车道上。前一晚夏洛克半夜跑到他房间吵着要“格雷厄姆”写航海日记以供自己研究，闹得他根本没睡好，现在脑子还有些迟钝，因此走到跟前才发现淅淅沥沥的小雨中披着黑色斗篷的人影是麦克罗夫特，衣料沾了雨让他的信息素蒙上一层湿羊毛的气味。他给格里高利的手提箱里塞了一罐从东方远道而来的红茶和一瓶腌渍柠檬，然后注视着骑士登上驶往港口的马车。

他灰蓝色的眼睛平静无波，多佛尔海峡的水面上看不到鱼群跃起，空中没有信天翁飞过。

 

 

防止误导读者的注解：

服装基本上是十七十八世纪欧洲服饰凑的，卡佩王朝则是十到十四世纪，特使的原型是路易十六时期的财政总监内克尔。不擅长考据，童话AU，凑合看看就好。


	4. 训练场与海上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade went to abroad to help training bodyguards. There was some prejudice against Omega and Lestrade proved his ability. On the ship back to England, he saw a familiar figure standed on a little boat——Sherlock.

**Ⅳ**

  
雷斯垂德浑身不自在地坐在德•萨伏伊公爵夫人的沙龙里，脂粉香水加上信息素让人脑袋发晕。他要装作闻不到旁边那二位贵族太太身上不止一个Alpha的气味，还得时刻当心她们假发上的船掉下来。  
从欢迎宴会后他就不断接到各种各样的邀请，负责照顾他起居的小男仆一封封用半生不熟的英文念出来：“德•波赛昂侯爵夫人，请到府上拜访”“罗什舒亚尔太太，意大利剧院左侧包厢”，诸如此类，不过几乎都被他以语言不通、工作繁忙为理由拒绝了。但是今天小王子殿下在雷斯垂德走出训练场时就把他拉上了马车直奔公爵夫人的蓝色小客厅，以便让女士们在没有舞会的日子多个消遣。  
他一直不擅长上流人士们的社交，何况刚到这里不足半月，学会的法语连打个招呼都费劲，只能呆头呆脑地坐在沙发上。周围一圈裹着开司米长袍发髻高耸的贵妇们窃窃私语，不时在羽扇后咯咯笑着，雷斯垂德不确定她们是不是在嘲笑自己看起来有多愚蠢。每当这种时候他就格外想念伦敦郊外的小森林和麦克罗夫特安静的图书室。

幸好这种被迫的拜访并非常态，否则雷斯垂德就会忍不住思考泅水回家的可能性了。事实上他每天的活动和以前差不多，选拔宫殿卫兵、给那些小伙子编排训练项目、示范动作、监督他们训练并把这些内容整理成文字交给另一位负责人德•穆勒先生。他谢绝了卡佩在内城安排的住所，睡在和学员一样的小宿舍里，方便在天刚亮时就把人都喊起来跑步。他想让那些未来的侍卫尽快适应训练节奏，这样他的工作就能早点结束。  
雷斯垂德放下鹅毛笔把第二天的课程安排又仔细检查一遍，队伍中有几个Beta的体能达不到预期，他得放慢一点进度，同时盯紧他们以防止有人偷懒。羊皮纸上新鲜的墨迹被烛火烤干，Omega满意地放下纸卷打了个哈欠揉揉眼睛，他没注意钟声但现在肯定已经快到午夜了，于是雷斯垂德吹灭那根烧得只剩下短短一截的蜡烛，摸索着脱下衣服倒在床上，没过一会就沉入梦乡。

训练营里有几位学员其实对这位训练官颇有微词。他们大多是贵族出身，父辈就参与过两国间的海战，因此对雷斯垂德抱有敌意，加上他的属性也让几个观念保守的Alpha有些不满。他并不在意那些人在背后说些什么，毕竟就算是在他面前说雷斯垂德也听不懂，或者装作听不懂，只会露出礼貌而友善的微笑。  
一个月下来，雷斯垂德和那群小伙子相安无事，在休假日其他人都回家探望时，他决定去集市上转转给夏洛克带点新鲜玩意。他连说带比划地买下了一个航海望远镜和厚厚的一大本拉丁文书籍——虽然自己看不懂但麦克罗夫特喜欢拉丁语——然后抱着它们开开心心地走回小屋，没想到看见一个人蹲在门口慌慌张张地打扫着什么，屋子里面看上去一片狼藉。  
“雅克！”雷斯垂德认出了给自己帮忙的小男孩，“这是怎么了？”  
“雷斯垂德先生……”胖乎乎地男仆脸涨得通红，站起来绞着手指，“您要相信不是我！我、我刚从村子里回来就发现房间变成这样了，不知道是怎么回事。”  
雷斯垂德跨进去，发现他的箱子被打开了，墨水、衣服和麦克罗夫特给他的腌柠檬撒了一地，用来阻隔气味的药水也在中间。床单被涂写地乱七八糟，他猜得出大约是让Omega滚回炉灶旁之类的话。  
雷斯垂德咬着嘴唇摇摇头告诉雅克不要担心，自己相信他，也请他不必告诉穆勒先生。小男孩帮着收拾好房间后按照雷斯垂德所说装作没事发生的样子离开了。他把给福尔摩斯兄弟的礼物收好，啃着从集市上买的长棍面包思考接下来该怎么办。

第二天回到训练营的学员们被临时通知有一场小测验，内容是与雷斯垂德徒手搏斗，先摔倒在地的为输者。  
第一个上前的Alpha被雷斯垂德一个格挡拦住了左腿的攻击并向上抬，右腿胫骨处同时被踢到使他瞬间失去重心背朝下倒在地上。雷斯垂德花了整个上午把二十二名受训者挨个击倒，简单讲了两句除了剑术之外其他项目的重要性，然后带着剧烈运动后比平时略微浓郁的Omega气味和几处青肿回到房间写信申请一周后回国。  
卡佩想让他至少再留两个月，就像个七八岁的小孩，或者说，就像一位出生就是王子的人那样闹着脾气不肯放人。雷斯垂德坚持训练已经进入正轨，他再待下去也没有必要，最后不得不搬出麦克罗夫特来他才不情愿地同意。雷斯垂德终于松了口气，在十天后前往英格兰的葡萄酒商船玛利亚•斯泰拉号上订了一个小舱室。  
剩下的一周好歹没出什么大乱子，雅克有点不舍地提着行李给他送上马车，站在晨曦里目送雷斯垂德远去。他把那罐没来得及喝的红茶给小男孩留下了。  
接下来雷斯垂德要坐船沿塞纳河北上，到勒阿弗尔乘坐他预定的商船。

水道平静宽阔，河畔风景很好。这里盛夏阳光灿烂，不像伦敦时时阴雨，两岸的田野有的葱郁有的金黄，不时能看到市镇红色的屋瓦和小教堂的尖顶。雷斯垂德却没心思欣赏田园风光，他很累，积压了数十天的疲乏让他只想好好睡一觉，在他自己的床上。  
本以为到达港口上了船可以在舱室休息一下，雷斯垂德却突然想起来夏洛克要求的航海日记。一共只有一天的航程，更别提他对洋流风力之类一窍不通，这可怎么记。雷斯垂德认命地叹了口气，还是借了船长的航海日志，从塞纳湾到索姆省的途中都在努力辨认于颠簸的船只上书写的杂乱字母，再挑些他认为有用的抄下来。  
船行至加来海峡附近时起了些风浪，看着晃动的文字让雷斯垂德感到愈发恶心，只好盖上墨水瓶去甲板上散步。几个水手正凑在船舷边说着什么，雷斯垂德以为有鱼群，好奇地凑过去拿起单筒望远镜一瞅，那小舢板上高高瘦瘦的人影真是怎么看怎么眼熟。一头黑色的卷发被海水打湿了贴着脑袋，少年抱着手臂站在小船上，一副不想承认自己的航海计划刚驶出半里格就得宣告失败的样子。  
“夏洛克！”雷斯垂德失声叫道。大副赶忙派了两个水手放小艇下去，帮国王陛下名声在外的弟弟，威尔士亲王小先生指挥他的无敌舰队①返航。

①无敌舰队：由西班牙国王腓力二世在1588年所派出，意图征服英格兰却失败的庞大舰队。无良作者就是在嘲小夏哈哈哈哈。


	5. 夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷斯垂德回来了。

雷斯垂德不知道自己搭错了哪根筋才会答应夏洛克的要求。

“通过实验找出守卫的安全漏洞”，真是冠冕堂皇的借口，他知道小混蛋其实只是不想走正门然后被卫兵通报给麦克罗夫特。

现在大概刚过午夜，雷斯垂德把行李寄放在不远处一家酒馆里，他怕翻墙时弄坏麦克罗夫特送的怀表，于是把它也包好放在了那里面，所以他并不知道准确时间。骑士已经在树丛里趴了一个小时，旁边是换下了湿衣服穿着他衬衫的夏洛克。小王子抱怨了一路雷斯垂德的衣服材质和样式，不过目前很安静，像只蓄势待发的黑猫一样盯着不远处的王宫卫兵。正当他出神的时候夏洛克飞快地用手肘撞了一下他的上臂：

“快，开始换岗了。”

 

骑士跟着小王子从枝叶下鬼鬼祟祟地钻出来，迅速潜行至墙角，看到卫兵走向另一边准备交接时夏洛克踩着他的肩膀飞身上墙，雷斯垂德紧跟着蹿了过去，还没忘了调整位置别一脚踩在夏洛克身上。但还没等他的靴底碰到地面，狗叫声就从左边传了过来。

事后雷斯垂德只好感谢犬类灵敏的嗅觉，要不是它们闻出了他和夏洛克的味道及时挡在安德森前面，那根愚蠢的木棍（显然安德森一时紧张忘了佩剑）就要敲在他肩膀上了。

雷斯垂德灵活地闪开，被他踩到脚的夏洛克不满的哼了一声，安德森这才举高手中的马灯分辨起这两位入侵者的相貌，然后差点失手把灯砸在地上。

“殿下！长官！”

 

在休息的轮岗卫兵听到声音都跑过来查看情况，雷斯垂德只想捂脸叹息。多诺万看到他回来，失踪的小王子也找到了，欢天喜地地通报了哈德森太太，于是深夜还在工作的麦克罗夫特也立刻就知道了。

 

雷斯垂德拖着不停挣扎的夏洛克垂头丧气地走上楼梯，把他扔进麦克罗夫特的书房然后自己乖乖在门外等着。他的手提箱刚刚被迪莫克取了过来，现在正像只可怜的老狗一样堆在脚下。雷斯垂德拿起买给麦克罗夫特的书拍了拍尘土，然后被身后关门的声音吓得一哆嗦。

夏洛克从房间里走出来，想要习惯性地甩一下外套，发现雷斯垂德的衣服没有下摆，于是哼了一声头也不回地走了。雷斯垂德知道过不了五分钟约翰就会被叫去安抚发脾气的小王子，而他开始思考自己现在跑掉还来不来得及。

还没等他想好，麦克罗夫特的声音就从背后传了过来，“格里高利，回来为什么不提前写信？”周围没有别人，于是国王罕见地把不满写在了脸上，他皱着眉，身上是自己和夏洛克剑拔弩张的气味，让雷斯垂德原本正当合理的理由也变得令人心虚起来。

他尝试挤出一个无辜的微笑：“为了给你个惊喜？我还把夏洛克找回来了，所以是双倍的惊喜。”想起这是自己一个多月来第一次和麦克罗夫特说话，骑士越发不知道如何开口了，于是把手里的书塞给麦克罗夫特，“礼物。”

麦克罗夫特抿了抿嘴，决定不再追究。他翻开那本雷斯垂德花了七个金币换来的皮面厚书，目光略过色彩鲜艳帖了金箔的插图间一行行拉丁文诗句，以骑士注意不到的速度飞快思考。雷斯垂德不会拉丁语，但售卖者是否向他解释过书本内容？如果是，他是想要借此表达情感还是单纯作为礼物赠送？他自认为足够了解格里高利，但福尔摩斯们不擅长依据抽象的事物解读情感，他们藉由常见于普通人类的更直观的表现寻找答案。

 

麦克罗夫特合上书拉住蹭着墙企图退回自己房间的雷斯垂德，右手按在他肩上拉开衣领——若不是要求着装的重要场合，骑士常常放任领口最上方的两颗扣子敞开着——让未经抑制的Omega气味在空气中欢快地跳动，然后轻轻嗅了一下。

格里高利脸颊骤然升高的温度他不用抬头都能感觉到。麦克罗夫特退开一些仔细观察Omega的眼睛，那漆黑的瞳孔周围只余一小圈琥珀色虹膜，映着Alpha严肃的面孔。他让自己的气味也散逸出来，将手从骑士肩头滑下轻轻握住他的手腕。雷斯垂德在麦克罗夫特沉静的注视下几乎喘不过气，他向后一步企图离开，一边嘟囔着自己也不知道是什么的词句：“对不起麦克罗夫特，我不该、我想先走了……”

 

国王再一次拉住他，成功让雷斯垂德停住脚步安静下来，他低着头注视地面。“格里高利，我想我知道你的想法。我当然可以和一位大臣或富商的继承人结合，但以我的能力还不需要以此下策来巩固地位。即使对我来说，与一个毫无好感的人共度一生也是不堪忍受的折磨。你是不同的，格雷格，我相信在彼此身上我们能感受到相似的吸引。你知道，我从和谁未迈进这样一段关系，我不擅长理解和表达感情，我曾认为那是无用之物，而对你，我愿意尝试。”

雷斯垂德抬起头迟疑了一下，然后微笑起来把他拉进一个拥抱，“那我还有什么可说的，我爱你？”

麦克罗夫特有些不知所措地回抱住他，调整了一下姿势，一手抚摸他柔软微卷的棕色头发一手摩挲着他的背，将头埋在骑士颈旁呼吸他风尘仆仆的气味：“不要问句，格里高利。”

 

守夜人懒洋洋地敲着钟，第一响的余音几乎散尽了他们才听到第二下钟声。雷斯垂德拍拍麦克罗夫特让他赶紧睡觉。国王去而复返，调走卫兵后带着雷斯垂德走过空无一人的楼梯和走廊回到最近几天都没有好好使用的卧室。麦克罗夫特这一周几乎都在书房和第欧根尼议事厅背后的套间短暂休息以维持身体运转的需要，不过对他来说这已是常态，因此并没有感到疲惫。雷斯垂德虽然很累但还是睁着睡意朦胧的眼睛要求麦克罗夫特给他读诗才肯躺下。

麦克罗夫特在确认他睡着后放下书吹熄了蜡烛进入思维宫殿将这个不可思议的夜晚归档，精力充沛的小王子拖着明天要离开宫殿去给市民义诊的华生在花园里游荡到凌晨。

约翰的不满在夏洛克把第一棵开放的蛇床花摘给他时像露水一样消散了，但准医生严厉地把夏洛克推回房间睡觉，从而阻止了他去雷斯垂德卧室充当那只打鸣的公鸡。

太阳从泰晤士河口的水面上升起，鳞次栉比的屋顶被勾勒成一片连绵起伏的波浪。麦克罗夫特罕见地睡到阳光把他叫醒，一会管家将会敲门送上包含报纸、信件与文件的托盘，但他现在还不想打扰正抱着他的腰沉睡的格里高利。早市的摊贩们开始摆上货品，这又将是王国忙碌的一天。


	6. 下午茶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工作日与下午茶时间，以及麦克罗夫特的小小魔法。

**Ⅵ**

雷斯垂德在熟悉的气味和柔软的鸭绒被中心满意足地翻了个身，因为刺眼的阳光嘟哝一声准备翻回去继续睡。麦克罗夫特盯着他乱糟糟的棕色头发和露在被子外的光滑肩膀看了一分钟，还是不得不选择把骑士叫醒，但他不确定该采取哪种做法，于是一边伸出手准备推他一边开口：“格里高利？”

雷斯垂德猛地弹坐起来，让麦克罗夫特的手不知所措地在半空中悬了一秒，然后他转头看着麦克罗夫特，缓慢地眨了眨眼，“哦，麦克。”清醒过来的Omega舒了口气放松地倒回床上，这才后知后觉地尴尬起来。麦克罗夫特的温度和气味让他不知道手脚往哪放，只好僵硬地躺着，幸好国王繁忙的日程很快给他解了围，“我很抱歉格里高利，但你恐怕要起床了，十分钟后就会有人敲门。”

麦克罗夫特已经打点整齐换上晨礼服，骑士见状很快钻出被窝，粗鲁地把该塞的部位都塞进衣服里，大略检查一下纽扣，蹬上靴子两步翻上窗台。他跨坐在那上面冲麦克罗夫特挥了挥手，瞬间消失在半开的窗户后那棵夏栎茂密的枝叶间。

 

天气晴朗的夏日能够令人心情愉悦，就连国王陛下也不例外，安西娅在关上议事厅大门时默默想到。今天麦克罗夫特对外交大臣展现了罕见的包容与耐心，虽然他明显没在关注那个男人的发言内容。新任财政大臣的季度税收报告和他三个月前拿过来的一样混乱，但只是被温和地要求修改，上一位是由于同样的原因“主动”辞职的。

她敲门送上下午茶托盘时麦克罗夫特没坐在书桌后而是站在窗前，似乎是在观察不远处的草坪。安西娅有理由猜测是小王子殿下正在那里研究蚂蚁的社会结构，她将银盘放在桌上，佛手柑的清爽香气让麦克罗夫特转过身来：“格雷夫人（Lady Grey），非常好安西娅。”他向窗外轻轻颔首道：“可以劳烦你请雷斯垂德骑士上来喝茶吗？”

 

雷斯垂德离开后本想直接去训练场旁处理文书工作用的小屋。但他一想到约翰去了城里，夏洛克一旦无聊说不定又会去捣乱，就折回了自己的房间。换了一套衣服后，骑士先到马厩晃了一圈，看看自己的老朋友顺便也去掉身上较平日过于明显的Alpha气味，他暂时还不想让夏洛克看出什么来。

见到熟悉面孔的喜悦很快被众人揶揄的笑容冲淡了，雷斯垂德这才想起昨晚翻围墙被当成闯入者的事。大家不敢对特立独行的小王子有什么微词，但嘲笑一下他还是没问题的。骑士认命地接受了一圈嘲讽，最后抱着一摞文件坐在他那把熟悉的硬邦邦的木头椅子上，咬着木杆蘸水笔发呆的样子和十年前在威尔金斯小姐的古典文学课堂上时如出一辙。最后他放弃了逐条阅读直接在每份文件的末页签上自己的名字，待墨水在羊皮纸上全部干透，午饭也就差不多了。

法国固然有不少美食，但雷斯垂德还是喜欢热腾腾的土豆泥和炖牛肉多过贵族在宴会上钟情的松露和鱼子酱。熟悉的食物和空气让他胃口大开，雷斯垂德吃掉最后一口水煮卷心菜和约克郡布丁，端着盘子重新挤回等着盛汤的队伍里笑嘻嘻地和迪莫克打招呼。确认自己已经吃不下甜点后骑士放下刀叉走出嘈杂的食堂到外面享受阳光和短暂的午间休息，他半闭着眼睛在草地上懒洋洋地散步，还在吃饭的年轻人们不时发出一阵大笑，笑声隔着打开的窗户远远传进他耳朵里。

 

夏季的一个坏处就是对于需要工作的人来说，白天实在是太长了。

雷斯垂德合上训练用武器支出明细，那上面密密麻麻挤在一起的数字让人头疼，看得出是谁誊写的。他将文件放在一边，做上标记提醒自己在送交财政部前再整理一遍，然后拿起写着自己名字的那个陶杯，装作要打水的样子偷偷溜出房间。

主车道上驶过一辆马车，雷斯垂德多看了两眼车厢上有些陌生的纹章，好不容易才想起那是哈特斯利家族的家徽，他们已经近十年没有人进入内阁了。

还没走多远，安西娅突然出现在他面前。“陛下邀您一同在议事厅后面的小书房享用下午茶。”

以雷斯垂德的层级，进入议事厅的次数并不多，他也不喜欢那些冗长的会议。两扇厚重的大门处奇怪地空着，常年站在那里的卫兵无影无踪。雷斯垂德将门推开一条缝侧身挤进去，迅速溜过以棕色与酒红色为主调装潢的大厅，找到尽头那扇小门，短短的走廊后就是麦克罗夫特的办公室。这间书房是他加冕后才启用的，主要用来处理工作，所以雷斯垂德之前从未进过这里。

 

麦克罗夫特看着门边探出的熟悉的脑袋，骑士深栗色末端微卷的头发和早晨离开时一样翘着，但他回房间后整理过，只是在阅读文件时出于无聊用左手抓乱了它们。他刚刚从窗口看到了在草坪上散步的雷斯垂德，空气里的青草气息在夏日阳光的热度中变得明显，混着茶香和甜点的气味。

雷斯垂德露出个两颊鼓鼓的笑容和他打招呼，两排小白牙中间探出一点舌尖。麦克罗夫特看起来和平常一样，减少了他的紧张感，虽然对于全新的关系他还是有些手足无措。

矮桌上已经有冒着热气的红茶等着他，雷斯垂德喜欢这寻常人家享受不到的昂贵饮品，但城里小酒馆三个铜币一大杯的麦酒他也喝得很开心。不知道该说些什么的骑士只好坐下拿起一块点心嚼着，麦克罗夫特一边用银匙搅拌着骨瓷茶杯中的液体，一边巧妙地问起他过去几周的见闻。他不用演绎也能猜到格里高利会被邀请去各色沙龙，但听到他罕见的抱怨让国王微笑起来。雷斯垂德没有告诉麦克罗夫特发生在训练营的不愉快，转而谈起在集市用蹩脚的法语买东西的经历。他想到那个望远镜，于是想起一整天都没见那个小麻烦精的人影，不知道他是不是又在发脾气，窝在自己房间的扶手椅里不吃东西也不肯出来。麦克罗夫特一眼看出他在想什么，无奈地说夏洛克只是凌晨才回到房间，被约翰哄睡着后现在还没有醒。而此时，可怜的医生坐在木桌前，看着长长的市民队伍头痛地叹了口气，努力不在一位年迈的女士絮絮叨叨描述病情时睡着。

 

雷斯垂德快要走回办公室的时候才想起来自己的杯子忘在了麦克罗夫特那里，再去打扰他工作似乎不太好，于是他没有回头。打开门骑士却发现他灰扑扑的陶杯神奇地出现在桌子上，下面还压着一封落款M的晚餐邀请。


	7. 吉普赛女郎

**Ⅶ**

缺乏正常人类情感体验的麦克罗夫特其实并没有看起来那么泰然自若，但另一方面，他也不会像雷斯垂德一样感到尴尬。

昨晚（或者该说是今天凌晨）演绎出骑士的想法后他很快回溯了自己的记忆，在他们二人相处的画面中逐一寻找某种特殊感情的迹象。数据很多，多到他处理功能强大的思维也有些过载，以至于做出了将格里高利带到自己卧室的不理智决定。而这一情况目前还没有停止的迹象，因为他在午餐时研究了普通伴侣之间的日常活动后让安西娅备好了轻便马车，同时派人送出了邀请函。

 

车轮压过石板路，雷斯垂德拉起车窗上的帘布好奇地看着黄昏的城市景色。浅蓝色天空西方的鱼鳞云被隐没于民居之后的太阳罩上一层明亮的淡金，世界像包裹在珍珠母温柔的光泽中。街上有不少行人来往，礼拜日的前一天晚上城市总是比平常热闹，这间雷斯垂德从没来过的餐厅里也已经坐了不少人。

这是个小地方，松木桌椅和洁白的瓷质餐具让它看起来舒适又整洁，既不是他通常光顾的有油腻腻餐桌的喧闹小酒馆，也不像上流社会成员聚集的俱乐部，他开始理解麦克罗夫特为什么会选择这个地方了。他们被侍者带到角落里的一张餐桌旁，墙上有扇像船舱中那样的小圆窗，望出去是夕阳余晖下波光粼粼的河面。

 

雷斯垂德专心致志吃着盘子里的煎鳕鱼，认真吃饭是他从小养成的习惯。他对儿时的记忆并不深刻，但无论他曾住在什么地方，那里都显而易见没有赋予他如同夏洛克那样浪费食物的资本。麦克罗夫特看着他咀嚼时如同兔子一样的动作觉得很可爱，带来的愉悦感让他今晚可以少吃一个梅子布丁。

他知道格里高利酒量很好，但喝了不少白兰地后骑士还是不免脸色发红，话也多起来，上到甜点时他已经在详细描述御厨安吉洛如何蹲在河里抓新鲜鳟鱼了。麦克罗夫特并不愿这等场面留在他的记忆宫殿里，因此一边听雷斯垂德讲话一边把内容快速清除。

正在这时他们被打断了。驾马车的侍卫在餐厅外等候，另有一个打扮成普通市民的坐在屋子中央，麦克罗夫特轻轻放下刀叉示意他不要轻举妄动，快速打量了一番笑吟吟凑过来的女郎，礼貌地问：“您有什么吩咐吗，小姐？”

 

年轻的吉普赛女人身着红裙，头巾上繁花盛放，掩着浓密的黑色卷发，身上烟尘、皮革和马匹的味道不知是长途旅行而致还是她的信息素本就如此。她毫不客气地在雷斯垂德的座椅扶手上坐下，指甲同样染成鲜红色的手指则在麦克罗夫特面前点了点，“先生，何不在你的手心放一枚银币呢?”

雷斯垂德向旁边挪了挪，睁大眼睛迷惑地看看她又看看麦克罗夫特，不知道这是在搞什么名堂。麦克罗夫特没有丝毫动弹的意思，那女人脸上也毫无尴尬的神色，她只是收回了手——雷斯垂德不知怎么从这个动作里瞧出了几分纡尊降贵的意味——依旧紧盯着麦克罗夫特。骑士警觉地摸上腰间随身携带的短剑，而她开口了，声音被压低宛如梦中呓语，“你的额头写满智慧，下颌隐藏着冷漠，气味是冰雪——冰层下草种萌发。固执地不肯展示掌纹，但从你的衣褶中，我看到一次得到和一次失去。”她偏了偏头问道：“先生，你不想用一个银币交换如何避免这一次失去的答案吗？”

麦克罗夫特露出一个和夏洛克非常相似的假笑来：“若舍弟在场一定会大叫衣褶并不能预示未来，但从你的裙摆却能看出这身衣服是你一小时前才换上的，但之前都被放在一个皮箱的最上层谨慎保存，并非胡乱塞在包袱里。你的英语虽然口音很重，但与吉普赛语并不十分相似。为这次伪装你确实下了不少功夫，但贵族生活留下的痕迹还是太明显了。而且你确实不是个好的占卜者，因为你自己并不相信命运，不是吗？波西米亚女爵。”

 

惊讶的神色在女贵族脸上一闪而过，瞬间被她转变成一个更加放肆的笑容，“叫我艾琳·阿德勒，”她顿了顿接着问道：“久闻不列颠国王智慧过人，推断出贵族身份自然不成问题，但你从未见过我，如何得知我的头衔呢？”麦克罗夫特礼貌地解释道：“由你父亲、前波西米亚公爵的相貌和你母亲的画像推断出他们女儿的容貌并非难事。若要谈论公事请派人联络，城堡的大门会向你敞开。但今晚就恕我失陪了，阿德勒小姐。”

雷斯垂德这才发现麦克罗夫特面前的点心碟不知什么时候已经空了，他不明就里地跟着上了马车。

 

回去的路上麦克罗夫特向他解释了那位女士的来历。阿德勒是波西米亚公爵弗朗索瓦和斯堪的纳维亚王室旁系一位公主唯一的孩子，母亲早逝，父亲在不久前也去世了，给她留下了爵位和大量财富。这位女性Alpha自分化后的第一个社交季就名声大噪，三年间足迹遍布欧陆，但还从未踏足过这个大西洋边缘的偏远岛屿。她似乎没有政治野心，但出入各国宫廷获得的情报数量也不可小觑。

他看着雷斯垂德从微醺中迅速清醒过来。骑士三分疑惑三分严肃四分担忧的神情让麦克罗夫特轻轻笑了，握住他不由自主按着武器的手告诉他不必担心。他说阿德勒虽然声名在外，但今日一见，才智比夏洛克那个小毛头还要逊色许多，只够让那些金鱼一般的人傻乎乎上钩罢了。

格里高利点点头放松下来，很快靠着车门睡着了。麦克罗夫特犹豫了一下把他的头挪过来靠着自己的肩膀是否适当，但还是决定先不要移动以避免把他弄醒。谁料马车刚停稳，值晚班的新侍从就冒失地打开了车门，麦克罗夫特没来得及叫住他雷斯垂德就向外倒去，身体本能使他半睡半醒地做了个前滚翻像只猫鼬一样直立起来警觉地环视四周。

麦克罗夫特下车时看着这一幕，琢磨自己今日因为格里高利微笑的次数是否有些过多，结论是这不重要。他想要尽快将他离开期间新产生的工作处理完毕，然后用今晚继续适应旁边有格里高利一同入眠的感觉，若他效率够高，或许还能再尝试一些新的东西。


	8. 新尝试

**Ⅷ**

在马车上睡足了的骑士坐在一把硬邦邦的靠背椅上读着本小说，不时抬头看看正在工作的麦克罗夫特，他修长有力的手指握着鹅毛笔在墨水瓶中轻巧地蘸一下，然后在羊皮纸上流畅地滑行。金属笔尖与纸面摩擦发出轻微的沙沙声，雷斯垂德趴在椅背上，不知不觉就看得入了神，直到麦克罗夫特用火漆封好最后一叠信件他才眨眨眼睛，如梦初醒般看向挂钟。

 

站起来时他才觉得脑袋还是有些晕，雷斯垂德甩着头思考现在该去哪，他总不能每天晚上溜进国王的卧室早晨再跳窗户出去吧——虽然这么干也挺有意思的。但麦克罗夫特拿起小烛台后并没有开门的意思，而是拉着他向房间深处走去，在尽头的一排书柜前停下来。被用力推过后那柜子向内旋转露出一扇小门，门后是一道旋转楼梯。他迷迷糊糊地跟着麦克罗夫特走到尽头，打开门才发现这里是他自己卧室所在的走廊，雷斯垂德惊呆了。

“原来你以前就是这么趁宾斯老头睡着的时候从他的的经济课上溜出来找我玩的！”

麦克罗夫特露出一个狡猾的微笑，以不容置疑的主人姿态——反正这座城堡本来就是他的——拉开了房门，而骑士确信自己为了防止夏洛克乱翻东西一直保持着锁门的好习惯，虽然这种锁根本难不住那小混蛋。夏洛克甚至扬言他可以轻易闯进麦克罗夫特的房间闷死他，当时在场的所有人对于这种企图弑兄篡位的大不敬言论自然是装作什么都没听到。

 

不过以麦克罗夫特的性格才不会费力气开锁，有很大可能他只是让人多配了把钥匙而已。骑士叹着气进了门才发现自己的床罩被单都整个被换了一遍，想到麦克罗夫特似乎是有点洁癖他也只好默默地抹了把脸，忍住乱扔的冲动把脱下的外套整理好放在椅子上。枕头上整整齐齐叠放着他洗得有些旧的睡袍，旁边是另一套面料看起来就昂贵得多的睡衣和紫红色晨衣。他放下窗帘，背对着麦克罗夫特不太自在地解开纽扣，上衣敞开一半时另一个温热的躯体贴了上来，那双灵活的手帮他脱下底衫然后停在他的肩上轻轻摩挲，骑士两颊浮上一层热乎乎的红色，他转过身却忍不住破坏气氛地挑起了眉毛：“你是怎么这么快换好衣服的？”

“如果你每天出席活动会见大臣参加议会都要更换一套礼服的话也会熟能生巧的，格里高利，不过我相信目前的主题不在如何穿衣服上。”麦克罗夫特眨眨眼睛，虽然精于掩饰但熟知他的骑士一定能看出国王本人有些紧张。

 

雷斯垂德盯着麦克罗夫特灰蓝色的眼睛，蜡烛细小的橙红光点在其中跳动，他一边摩挲着Alpha的手臂一边斟酌着询问：“但是这样会不会……不得体之类的？别误会我的意思，我不介意，但皇室需要特殊的仪式吧？”

麦克罗夫特的权杖是从他的叔叔鲁道夫手中接下的，他没有子嗣，因而指定麦克罗夫特为继承人，而他和夏洛克的父母常年居住在温莎的一处城堡里，只有重大节庆活动时才会出现在伦敦。

麦克罗夫特耐心地和他解释：“我向父母写过信了，格里高利，如果你不介意的话，这周六你的休息日我们可以一起去温莎。而那个老朽的仪式早就该废除了，我希望能清楚地表达，我想要你不只是因为本能，也无关你的性别，而是因为你真正的品质。我不了解感情，但人们口中的爱并不可靠，有时那只是信息素带来的吸引与迷恋，而长久的共同生活需要更多东西。”他听起来一点都不温柔，甚至像颁布新法案时一样严肃，看着骑士的眼神宛看着手持王冠的坎特伯雷大主教，等待着他的认可。雷斯垂德笑着看他，“而我们也算是在同一座城堡里生活了十多年了。”麦克罗夫特点点头：“正是如此，所以我想今后搬到同一个房间里也不会出现什么问题。”骑士伸出手臂抱住他，依旧笑眯眯地说：“好啊，我刚刚也说了我不介意。”

 

麦克罗夫特提前准备了不少相关资料，储存在思维宫殿里。他不喜欢与人有肢体接触，却从小就不排斥格里高利的亲近，哪怕是他刚从马背上跳下来带着一身汗水的时候。这样一来，原本可能出现的最大障碍已经不存在了，他认为现在只要按照计划好的流程行动，注意不要让Omega感到不适就好。

雷斯垂德抱着他向床上倒的动作稍稍打乱了他的思考，这比他想象中发生得快多了，但是麦克罗夫特立刻就回到了原定的轨道上，双手在骑士柔韧而有弹性的皮肤上游走，寻找着敏感的区域，精于言辞的灵巧舌头探索品尝另一对薄薄的嘴唇。雷斯垂德从未有过这样的经验，他觉得麦克罗夫特即使在此刻仍然习惯性控制着的信息素简直是他闻过最好的味道，让他抓着Alpha的手臂张口迎接他的入侵又忍不住将那条舌头用力顶回去。骑士几乎没发现自己紧闭着眼睛，直到他睁开眼看到离他极近的那双瞳孔，它们似乎放大了一点点，但麦克罗夫特的眼睛看起来还是那么智慧而冷静，于是他推着麦克罗夫特的肩膀让他们分开一点距离，气喘吁吁地把声音伪装上几分不满：“上帝！你就不能停止思考吗？”

他不知道福尔摩斯的天才大脑能不能暂时停止运转，但他自己的一定可以，在那些修长的手指包裹着他滑动、以及Alpha在他臀缝间摩擦的时候，他甚至不记得自己有没有埋在枕头里哭喊麦克罗夫特的名字。

用手巾沾水简单清理掉身上的液体后他们在床上躺了好一会儿，不时交换几句话，麦克罗夫特的指尖在他背上缓慢移动的感觉实在太好了，让雷斯垂德努力抵抗着睡意。他一直等到实在无法保持清醒，说出来的话都不连贯了才不得不放弃抵抗，滑入睡梦中。

 

第二天一早艾琳·阿德勒的马车跟在替她送信的仆人后面停在了大门口，摆明了不给麦克罗夫特拒绝的机会。接到通报后他下令让马车驶入，并邀请女爵参加午宴。阿德勒着一席刺绣点缀镶满蕾丝的绿色礼服欣然应邀。夏洛克不知从哪得了消息想要见识一下这位有能力打乱麦克罗夫特安排的女士，因此向来不喜欢参加社交宴会的他今天也坐在了长桌旁。

阿德勒没有辜负他的期望，她入座时绕过主宾席，直接走到里侧小王子的座位后摸了摸那头乱糟糟的黑色卷毛。

在场几位外交官员和秘书脸色各异，小王子本人少有地惊呆了，甚至没有立刻动作，被他硬扯来一起吃饭的约翰眉头紧锁，国王保持着一贯的面无表情，而雷斯垂德若是在场，或许会从他眼中读出一丝忧虑。不过由于他的坚持，骑士此刻正在训练场旁的山毛榉下呲牙咧嘴地啃着他的培根鸡肉三明治，琢磨这个夏天是不是比往年热了一些。


	9. 不速之客

**IX**

入夜，一个披着黑色长斗篷戴着兜帽的身影停在了宫殿西翼一间小屋的门口，随后空无一人的走廊里响了三下急促的敲门声。墙壁上煤油灯的火苗因为木门开启又关闭造成的气流变化晃了晃，然后继续平静地燃烧着。

约翰·华生原本在整理一批新采购的草药在实验中的治疗效果，听到敲门声他并不意外，毕竟夏洛克与疾病是世界上仅有的两种前来拜访从不在意时间且通常令人不快的事物，而他对这二者都格外熟悉。但开门看到走廊昏暗的光线中那个黑黢黢的人影还是让他吓了一跳，条件反射地想要寻找武器却看到对面那人把兜帽摘了下来。

“约翰，让我进去坐一会可以吗？我有事想问你。”雷斯垂德收起了平日训练时的大嗓门，悄声说道。约翰让他在桌前坐下，没有茶只好倒了杯水，雷斯垂德端起杯子喝了两口，然后双手握着它转来转去：“嗯……是这样，我今天感觉不太对劲……”

约翰立刻不由自主的换上了面对病人时那种严肃而关切的表情：“没关系格雷格，慢慢讲，具体是哪里不舒服呢？”他一边询问一边观察着雷斯垂德，骑士似乎没有什么肉眼可见的明显症状，除了在这样凉爽的天气下还有些出汗外，但这很有可能是由紧张引起的。     

“我……有点发热，感觉浑身乏力，而且身上气味好像便浓了。”

“这是很正常的热潮前期症状。”

雷斯垂德顿时激动起来：“可——我每天都喝你给我的药水！”

“上次给你时我说过抑制剂只能减弱症状降低频率而不能完全消除发情期，记得吗？”约翰无奈地摊摊手：“你可以试试把用量从十五滴增加到二十滴，但如果情况继续加重就不要服用了，热潮再加上药物会对身体造成太大负担。”他拍拍雷斯垂德的肩膀，在对方呆愣着走出去的时候补上一句：“回去记得好好休息！”

骑士走到自己的房间时才想起来，麦克罗夫特去温莎设宴款待东方来的使者了，要到明天才会回城里。他向盛水陶杯中滴了二十滴玻璃瓶里味苦的棕色液体然后一饮而尽，一边更衣上床一边祈祷着到了第二天自己就会恢复正常。

 

此刻，国王正与外交大臣举着杯子商讨与大陆另一端那些国家的贸易往来规范和海关税收等问题。音乐响起后阿德勒凑了过来，出于礼仪他不能拒绝女士的邀请于是跳了小步舞，但不知是乐师略显干涩的琴弦还是那位女士过于张扬的气味混合着香水让他有些烦躁。近午夜时麦克罗夫特便留下安西娅照看大厅，防止外交大臣摄入过多酒精继而做出愚蠢举动，自己提前回到房间整理第二天要带回伦敦的物品。

他在这座较为古老的城堡中并没有多少私人物品，毕竟从出生后每年的大多数时间就都在伦敦居住。这间房间在他之前也有过太多任主人。他们中有的人当上了国王，有的人流落他乡，有的人在伦敦塔中度过余生，但不约而同地都没有在这里留下太多痕迹。身为王室成员，礼仪与克制已经融入他们的血脉，童年不是用蜡笔涂花卧室壁纸﹑到草地上捉蟋蟀，而是早早地骑上设德兰矮种马练习射箭。他自己也是如此，因而在夏洛克出生时就决定要尽最大的努力让他做自己真正喜欢的事情，虽然这决定在之后的岁月里常常让他感到头痛。在华生医生出现前，格里高利会帮忙照看夏洛克，但他们二人一起闯祸的时候也不少。房间里没有别人，于是在想到他们两个被蜜蜂追赶不得不跳进河里，爬上岸后那宛如两只湿淋淋小狗的样子时，麦克罗夫特放任自己的表情柔和下来。

窗外响起轻便双轮马车轧过细石子路的声音，宴会结束了。

他掏出怀表想查看时间却发现衣袋里不知什么时候被装进了一块手帕，普通的白色棉质，右下角用银色丝线绣着小小的GL，散发出他熟悉的雨后青草和淡淡鸢尾花的味道。麦克罗夫特将那块布料放在枕边，将思维宫殿中这一天的内容整理好后快速入眠。

 

回到伦敦的第一天总是特别忙碌，麦克罗夫特在集中精力工作时很少想到别的事，午餐又是公务会面，所以一直到下午茶时间他才想起今天还没有见到他的骑士。安西娅适时地把出勤记录和茶点托盘一起送到，记录显示雷斯垂德因为身体不适请假了，医生证明是华生签的。没有申请长假证明不是严重外伤，他知道以格里高利的性格如果是感冒之类的小毛病都不会在意，不过他也可能是因为怕传染给其他人而请假。麦克罗夫特看着记录边思考边喝了杯茶，没去动盘子里的点心而是拿起了另一份待批阅的文件。如果早点完成今天的工作他就可以在晚餐前去看望格里高利。

但他原本的计划被一封下午刚从朴次茅斯港口抵达的信打乱了，被派去新大陆担任总督的加文纳爵士称军队与原住民发生了冲突，与新大陆间通讯不便无法及时掌握情况表示下达指令时有更多可能性需要考量，处理这件事又花了麦克罗夫特一些时间。紧接着的小型晚宴上阿德勒表示她明天就要启程前往埃及旅行，这倒是让他的清单上少了一个需要担心的条目。

结束后麦克罗夫特没顾上换衣服就去了格里高利的房间，走廊上一个侍女见到他紧张地低头行礼，她手中的晚餐托盘几乎原封未动，只有水壶看起来空了。麦克罗夫特虽然担心，但看着她战战兢兢的样子就没有发问，当然也因为约翰正好从房间里走出来。

 

医生擦了擦额头的汗，抬头就看见麦克罗夫特，不由得暗暗叫苦。他堵住门口努力站直了些，恭敬地低着头清清嗓子说：“嗯——格雷格现在不太好，陛下不如改天再来拜访？”麦克罗夫特摆摆手，“不必拘礼，约翰。我只是来关心一下格里高利的身体状况，他还好吗？”约翰尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“你知道分化后第一年信息素通常都比较混乱，抑制剂的效果又因人而异——”国王打断了他：“我知道了，华生医生，我相信他的热潮是从昨晚开始的？那么感谢你今天日间对格里高利的照顾，想必你已经很累了，请快去用晚餐吧。”医生觉得好像哪里有些奇怪，但还是拎起自己的医疗箱乖乖离开了。

回到自己房间他后发现夏洛克再次毫不客气地占用了他舒适的单人沙发，沾了泥水的靴子把地毯踩得乱七八糟。医生内心对小王子的怨气在听到他轻描淡写地说出这几天侦察的成果就是麦克罗夫特早已和雷斯垂德建立关系时全变成了惊讶，当然还有一如既往的对夏洛克演绎法的赞叹。他琢磨着自己作为医生是不是该给出一些注意事项和建议，但立刻决定还是不要回去打扰他们为妙。随后约翰让找上门来的安西娅知道了她准备许久的二十四号应急方案这次终于有了用武之地。

 

_加文纳：十九世纪英国某任海峡殖民地总督，随便用一下名字。_

_二十四号应急方案：Ω在希腊字母表中是第二十四个即最后一个字母。_


	10. 标记

**X**

雷斯垂德原本靠在床头坐着，送走了约翰后他直接躺在了床上，因为身体发热只穿着亚麻短衬裤，在腰间搭着一条薄毯，颈后的腺体处传来不太陌生的胀痛感。医生不但帮他请了假，还让人送来果汁以便吃不下饭的格雷格能补充些糖分和水，帮他开窗通风并小心不让太多气味散出去。

骑士很感激医生的责任感，但随着保持理智变得愈发困难他更想自己一个人呆着，何况约翰也累了一天了，于是他赶紧让医生回去休息。雷斯垂德叹了口气，翻个身准备慢慢起来把门锁好，没想到它自己打开了。

 

他的鼻子比眼睛先分辨出来人是麦克罗夫特，由于发情期对Alpha气味的敏感度上升，那被刻意压制的味道第一次闻起来如此明显。他担心麦克罗夫特是回到伦敦后直接过来，还不知道状况，于是赶忙叫住他。“Myc等等！”他顿了顿，原本就红红的脸因为要说的话更烫了：“我在热潮期……”

麦克罗夫特掩上门，没有再向前移动。骑士的气味一直在试图将他拽到Omega身边，但如果格里高利还没有准备好，他会在确保安全措施完备后走开，即使在这种情况下那将十分艰难。

“你想让我离开吗？”他问道，握紧了手中的烛台。“什么？不。”骑士撑起上身以便和他对视，一双棕色眼睛亮晶晶地泛着水光，“你确定要和我结合吗Myc？如果要陪我度过热潮期那你的工作……”

麦克罗夫特将蜡烛放在书桌上走到床边，理理Omega散乱的短发，“国王休假三天并不会让不列颠岛沉没的。”他附身亲吻雷斯垂德的嘴唇，“而让你对前者仍有疑问也我的失职，Gregory。看来我不是一个足够让人民信任的好国王。”

格里高利对着他笑：“那么，尊敬的国王陛下，你愿意分享我的热潮，与我结合，成为我的Alpha吗？”

“我的荣幸。”他在床边单膝跪下，一个郑重的吻落在骑士手背上。

雷斯垂德对此的回应是在麦克罗夫特起身时把他拉上床，抱着他的脖子毫无章法地啃他的嘴唇，结实的小腿把Alpha用力压向自己。麦克罗夫特对他的动作多少有些始料未及，但他很快反应过来，一手撑在格里高利旁边保持平衡一手忙着解纽扣。Omega气味的影响此刻开始显现出来，他的Alpha信息素开始不受控制，试图将整个房间标记为自己的领地。麦克罗夫特趁Omega松开他喘息的时候将怀表、袖扣和带纹章的家族戒指摘下放到矮柜上，长礼服和浆洗挺括的衬衫直接丢在床边，雷斯垂德身上仅剩的那件衣物也被轻易剥下。

 

麦克罗夫特还记得五年前的夏天，格里高利在萨里附近游玩时偶然发现了一个小湖，于是拉着他要进去洗澡。对一个王子来说赤身裸体在树林中的水塘游泳实在是有失体统，当然对一个王宫侍从来说也并非得宜的行为，雷斯垂德知道劝不动麦克罗夫特，于是很快放弃，自己跳进水里玩了半天。麦克罗夫特还清晰地记得他爬上岸时，那肌肉匀称的身体滴着水珠压在一片柔软的红花酢浆草上的叶片上。

如今格里高利更结实了一些，一样柔韧，一样诱人，因为本能的驱使少了羞涩，望着他时睁大的眼睛中毫不掩饰与Alpha肌肤相亲的欲望。

 

本就不大的房间里充满了浓郁的信息素气味，雷斯垂德跨坐在他腿上舔舐着他的颈侧，麦克罗夫特的双手则致力于寻找Omega的敏感区域。指尖刮过细嫩的乳晕又揉捏起两粒饱满的粉红色小果实，随后从胸口滑下，用力掐在腰际，每到一处都让格里高利贴着他的肩膀把呻吟压成小小的闷哼声。

雷斯垂德在麦克罗夫特腿上磨蹭着，把一只手伸到他们紧贴着的胯部，那里因为前液和汗水变得湿滑，或许还有Omega分泌的润滑液体的一点功劳。他咬住下唇，犹豫了一下，没去抚慰自己而是握上了麦克罗夫特全身看起来最不冷静的那个部位，怕这意味不够明显似的动了动屁股。Alpha用掌心捧住他的脸凝视着他的眼睛，然后下定决心似的用手指分开他湿润的入口。

骑士温热的呼吸在他耳际，同样潮湿火热的通道包裹住他探进去的指节，麦克罗夫特第一次感受到本能的吸引，第一次因为Omega发情的气味如此兴奋。他加了第二根手指触摸着柔软内壁，低声询问：“Gregory，你在热潮期之外也会如此热情地迎接我的入侵么？”骑士比他失控地更早，在喘息间隙不耐烦地催促他动作快点。

麦克罗夫特欣然从命。

他用尽最后一丝自制调换姿势让Omega仰面躺下，以免进入的太快太深弄伤他，随后抽出手指换成挺立的阴茎，一边抚摸格里高利渗出前液的头部一边缓缓推进，让指尖抵达不了的深处逐渐适应，直到遇到阻碍。他试探地顶了顶那里，Omega在他下方全身一颤发出声短促的呻吟，精液瞬间喷洒在他掌心。

 

麦克罗夫特的动作没有放缓，他找到那散发出香甜气味的腺体，从舔舐到吸吮。格里高利眼角发红，睫毛不知是被汗水还是泪水沾湿，手臂紧紧环住他的背部，将Alpha全身染上自己的气味：“My——Myc，please——”

他不由自主地因为即将到来的浪潮绷紧了身体，咬住麦克罗夫特的肩膀，Alpha安慰地摩挲着他的肩膀和腰侧，格里高利抬高了臀部迎接最后的冲撞。成结时疼痛与快感混杂着将他们淹没，Alpha用牙齿和阴茎同时刺穿了他。雷斯垂德颤抖着再次释放，内壁绞紧，哭叫出声。他在高潮的顶峰软绵绵地漂浮着，意识和痛感都因为热潮情欲的遮掩显得模糊不清，只能感到Alpha的结还停留在生殖腔内，趴在他身上喘息。

 

出于照顾自己Omega的本能麦克罗夫特的部分理智率先回归，结消退后他小心离开骑士的身体，披上睡袍去取门外放着新鲜食物的篮子和热水壶。走廊的这一片区域已经被临时隔板封锁了，但他还是仔细检查了一番安全措施才回到房间。麦克罗夫特在铜盆里倒上热水试了一下温度，随后把毛巾浸湿再拧干，帮格里高利擦拭身体。蜷起来的Omega像被打扰了睡眠的婴儿一样扭动着发出嘟哝声，然后继续睡。麦克罗夫特计算着再过多久需要把格里高利叫醒，以便在下一轮开始前他能吃点东西。


	11. 暂别

**XI**

格里高利的热潮持续时间比他预计的稍短些，第三天一早麦克罗夫特因为手臂上温热的触感醒来，骑士因为经常持剑带着薄茧的手正在按揉他的上臂。见他睁开眼睛雷斯垂德露出一个小心翼翼的羞涩笑容：“对不起把你吵醒了Myc。只是你平常都不运动，如果不及时好好按摩的话肌肉会酸痛很久。”Alpha一时不知道说什么好，他看着对方腺体上自己留下的伤痕问：“还疼吗？”雷斯垂德满不在乎地甩甩头说比起训练时受的伤这根本不算什么，但下床穿衣服时还是忍不住嘶了一声，麦克罗夫特无奈地摇摇头让他回床上至少休息半天再出去。

骑士想想这么带着满身Alpha信息素去工作确实不太合适，虽然就算他洗掉别人也能闻出他改变了的气味。他烦恼了一上午要怎么应付这个问题，不过很快雷斯垂德就不必为此担忧了，因为大家刚刚发现夏洛克不见踪影，整个宫殿为了寻找他乱作一团，而这次连约翰都不知道他的准确去向，只说他可能是去了达特穆尔。

 

这不让人省心的小混蛋，雷斯垂德在夏洛克杂乱的房间里寻找着可能的线索时心中暗道。他能没找到什么有用的信息，如果夏洛克有心要隐瞒行踪也许只有麦克罗夫特才能找到端倪，就算他能查出来那多半也是夏洛克又需要一个听话的随从给他垫脚了。他叹了口气关上房门，告诉女仆先不要收拾房间，随后去询问安西娅国王是否正有空闲。

 

麦克罗夫特自然在第一时间就得到了消息，他早已习惯了夏洛克到处乱跑，但连约翰也不带的情况确实有些罕见，于是他叫来了医生询问夏洛克在这几天内有没有什么反常举动。

“他……嗯，最近像平常一样忙着解谜，但不是做实验，而是研究一个黑盒子的密码。”华生有些焦虑地喝了口茶，补充道：“那个盒子好像是艾琳·阿德勒留下的，他很快就打开了。夏洛克嘛，你知道他对密码之类的东西很在行，再然后他就消失了，从昨天午饭后我就没再见到过他。”

麦克罗夫特的眉头收紧了，他一直以为阿德勒的目标是自己，却低估了那个女人对夏洛克的影响程度。但是达特穆尔？这个地名似乎在他脑海中留下了很新鲜的印记。国王翻了翻手边还没来得及处理的地方非紧急事务文件，果然看到了德文郡穆尔兰当地治安官上交的申请，他要求经验更丰富的警员帮忙调查关于一具死法离奇身份难辨的男性尸体，据相貌和服装判断应该是欧洲大陆北部居民。

他立刻写了封短笺交给情报部查询近期其他国家有没有类似案件，得到肯定的答复后麦克罗夫特更加确认了自己的推断：有一个罪犯从大陆来到他的国家，为了谋杀特定的对象，而阿德勒由于灵通的消息网络知道了此事。不知出于何种目的，她将线索包装了一番后交给夏洛克。或许是想让夏洛克以身犯险甚至藉此削弱麦克罗夫特，又或许她只是出于消遣，觉得看小福尔摩斯转来转去很有意思罢了，但究竟是哪个他目前还无法确定。此时安西娅敲门询问是否可以让雷斯垂德骑士入内。

 

进门时雷斯垂德看到约翰也在似乎有些局促，但随后还是在医生旁边的椅子上坐下了。听完麦克罗夫特的总结后他和华生医生对视了一眼说道：“夏洛克向来不知道轻重，他自己在外面你肯定也不放心。我们去达特穆尔找他，如果查案子就陪他查完，如果太危险就把他拽回来，可以吧？”

“Gregory……”麦克罗夫特有些犹豫，对自己Omega本能的保护欲让他不放心热潮刚刚结束的骑士出远门，但华生一个人更有可能会被夏洛克带跑而不是拦住他，相比之下格里高利对他亲爱的弟弟更有些长辈般的影响力，而且他带领骑士团参加过战争面对危险时更有分寸些。矛盾使Alpha叹了口气：“带好武器，别耽搁太久。”

 

领命的雷斯垂德和华生点点头分别回到自己的房间收拾行装，国王叫人通知了父母后安排了一番王宫近期的社交活动，下令一切照常。随后他去了格里高利房间，骑士已经整理好要携带的衣物，正在仔细擦拭自己佩剑的时候被麦克罗夫特从背后抱住，Alpha的信息素和体温一起裹上来，在他腺体上舔舐着加强了气味标记，雷斯垂德也回应着释放出自己的味道。

“记住你是去管教我亲爱的弟弟而不是和他冒险，也提醒一下华生医生。请保证你会尽快回来。”麦克罗夫特在他耳边低声说。

“你知道我从不违抗你的命令，”雷斯垂德放好武器转过来，双手放在他肩上倾身吻了一下他的额头：“所以别担心了Myc。”

 

很快骑士和医生就收拾好了简单的随身行李决定立刻出发。虽然已经是下午但目前白天还很长，不出意外的话在天黑前他们应该能到达索尔兹伯里。麦克罗夫特站在窗口看着两匹马载着他们从侧门离开，骑士的深红色短披风扬起一个角随后消失在伦敦曲折熙攘的街道中，他也离开窗口将思维转移到待批准的授勋名单上。

 

天空中的云彩逐渐染上淡淡的灰紫色，仿佛战天使张开的宽阔羽翼悬在夕阳上方，雷斯垂德和华生穿过拥挤的伦敦市中心，身边的景色逐渐变成一座座小城镇和大片田野。星星亮起来时他们按照计划到了索尔兹伯里，在一家小旅店停下过夜，一边吃着晚饭一边讨论夏洛克这次又会惹出什么麻烦。

没过多久雷斯垂德就有些困了，往常这样奔波一天他还是精力充沛，今天却感觉疲倦，也许是还没从热潮期的体力消耗中恢复过来的缘故吧。医生也提议早些休息，这样明天就可以提早出发，他总是不放心夏洛克一个人在外面呆太长时间。虽然才离开几个小时但雷斯垂德还是写了封信给麦克罗夫特，把它投进路边的邮筒里才回到房间和衣睡去。


	12. 意外之旅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格雷格与约翰被迫踏上旅程。

**Ⅻ**

到了达特穆尔后找到夏洛克的踪迹并不是什么难事，毕竟这是个荒原上的僻静小镇，神秘尸体的消息早已在当地闹得沸沸扬扬，十字钥匙小旅店的两个老板在他们问起有没有见过一个满头黑卷发的少年后很快开始声泪俱下地控诉这个客人如何在一天之内把店里一半的顾客都气走。

他们租下一个房间，安抚了一番店老板后决定分头行动，雷斯垂德去拜访当地治安官，华生则去格林盆附近寻找夏洛克。

 

小王子在岩石间攀爬跳跃的身影很是显眼，约翰几乎没费什么功夫，而对方看到他也丝毫不觉得惊奇。小王子一看就没费心打理的卷发乱七八糟地翘着，看着他蹭了灰显得更突出的颧骨，华生怀疑他这两天又没怎么吃东西。“来得正好，约翰。”夏洛克没给他出声的机会，立刻拉着他的胳膊把医生拽进了一个岩洞里，就连他也能看出这里有人居住过的的痕迹，虽然已经过去了一段时间，洞口的生火留下的灰烬因为几场小雨和泥土混在了一起，但还可以辨认。

“凶手的藏身地点？”

“看看这火堆！这岩洞的大小！洞口的位置！旁边就有一个稍小的洞穴，朝向更好下雨不会被影响，大小对于一个成年人来说也足够了，那么为什么他要选择这个？还有那灰烬，哦灰烬可以告诉你的事情顶得过十个头脑迟钝的治安官！”夏洛克抬起右臂朝着洞口方向挥动，然后从衣袋里掏出一把小铲子把它们收集起来。一束夕阳余晖穿过洞口照亮了他的眼睛，它们正兴奋地闪着光，看起来是金绿色的。

 

“John！跟上！”装着灰烬样本的纸袋被约翰条件反射地接住，而夏洛克已然冲出岩洞。他敏捷地用手一撑跳下一块突起的岩石，相比之下腿短了许多手里还拿着东西的医生只好从山坡上连滚带爬地努力跟上他的步伐，只来得及对那即将消失在远方树林后的落日投去匆匆一瞥。夜晚正从另一方攀上这片荒野，嶙峋矗立的岩石堆分隔明暗两片天空，平淡无奇的格林盆在这一瞬间显得壮丽无比。他喘着粗气在心里叹息一声加快了脚步：如果能除掉夏洛克这部分，此刻该是个多么美妙的黄昏。

 

雷斯垂德那边收获并不多，遇害者的尸体被原本放置在当地警局，但由于天气缘故已经火化了，只将骨灰装好以便有家人来认领时可以带走，事实上就算看到尸体他也只能分辨出死亡原因和大致时间，不可能以此分析出凶手的特征，他毕竟不是夏洛克，于是骑士带着他能找到的关于案件的全部文字记录回到了旅店。

一进门雷斯垂德就看到多日不见的夏洛克坐在一楼的小酒馆正中央，摆出他思考时的标志性姿势，生怕别人不知道他正在自己的思维宫殿里似的。桌上搁着个放大镜，白瓷盘里是一堆黑糊糊的不明物体。约翰坐在对面，刚经历过一场注定无效的劝说，已然放弃了努力，正自顾自地喝茶。

见到他医生似乎恢复了点生气，端着杯子跟他打招呼，歪歪头示意他二人到另一张桌子上坐下。

雷斯垂德也算是奔忙了一天，好不容易歇歇脚，夏洛克那小子看来也是安然无恙，于是他放松下来瘫在扶手椅里。约翰招呼老板现在就上晚餐，工作中的骑士纠结半晌提醒了自己三回这不是在度假，终归成功抵住诱惑没有点杯啤酒。他一边喝着南瓜汤一边听约翰讲他们下午的收获，看起来夏洛克一时半会是不会从思维宫殿里出来了，于是他把资料交给医生，自己先回楼上了。

和前一天一样，雷斯垂德取出羊皮纸和蘸水笔给麦克罗夫特写了封信，他下楼想询问老板哪里有邮筒时发现那两个人已经不见了。应该也去休息了吧，骑士挠挠头发没去打扰。

 

隔天没出什么乱子，夏洛克在周边的森林转了转，但没有跟二人分享他的发现。而第三天雷斯垂德下楼吃早餐时却只见到了约翰，医生迎上来问他：“Greg你知道夏洛克去哪了吗？他不在自己的房间里。”

“你最后一次看到他是什么时候？不会一大早又去查案了吧？”他暗暗希望如此，但有些不好的预感从胃里升起让他不由自主握紧了剑柄。矮个子的那个店主比利正好从厨房出来，搓着手殷勤地凑到跟前：“你们在找那位小客人？今早他要了一匹马——那可是我们店里最好的银色白额马——一大早的就去普利茅斯啦!”

“普利茅斯？！”他们同时叫了出来。这听上去可不太妙啊，二人对视一眼，立刻冲回楼上打包行李。

 

虽然动作迅速，但等他们收拾好物品结清了账马匹们也准备好上路时已经是一个钟头之后了，雷斯垂德不禁思考这个时间够那小混蛋跑到哪里去了——印度吧，也许。

 

普利茅斯离达德穆尔算不上远，他们很快就到了，但要在这个城市找到夏洛克可要费不少力气。这是个天气晴好的上午，和格林盆静谧的荒原相反，普利茅斯港口的街道被人群、货物和推车挤得满满当当。穿长袍的阿拉伯商人和本地商贩在路边讨价还价，获得短暂休息的水手装卸完货物后三五一群奔向酒馆，各式服装各种语言不同香料的味道混杂在明亮到刺眼的阳光和暖烘烘的微风中。他们在街上打着转不知道该往哪里走，最后决定还是从最近的地方开始问。

闭着眼坐在舷梯上抽烟的船长听了他们的话挑开一侧眼皮懒洋洋地从怀里掏出张纸，用它往远处一挥然后交给约翰，他们顺着那手臂挥动的方向看过去，那里有一艘大船正要起锚。

夏洛克散乱的笔迹神气活现地在纸上跳跃着，没费心解释他如何得出结论，只说他演绎出凶手已乘船逃往北方，而他自然要跟上去一探究竟。他们又看了一眼那船上蓄势待发的风帆，明白此时要把夏洛克拉下船带回去是不可能的了，只好咬咬牙决定跟上。

约翰拿了身份证明去船上试图弄到两个仓位，雷斯垂德找到海关官员让他们派人将马送回伦敦，又匆匆给麦克罗夫特写了一封短信交代情况。

“去管教我亲爱的弟弟而不是和他冒险”“保证你会尽快回来”，麦克罗夫特的声音在他脑袋里响起来，雷斯垂德心虚地摇摇头把那回音甩掉，嘱咐跑腿的年轻人一定要把马和信当面交给值班的王宫侍从，然后急急忙忙回到码头上。幸好夏洛克挑的这艘“萨克顿号”是皇家学会的考察船，他们才得以在和船长一番交涉后提着行李顺利登上甲板，而雷斯垂德在起锚前最后一刻登船后做的第一件事就是狠狠拍了夏洛克的脑袋。


	13. 信号

**XIII**

雷斯垂德发现，船上的生活没有他之前想像的那么危险。这个时节的海上比较平静，作为一个Beta，华尔顿船长谦和有礼，海员们也都很有经验，不是那种碰到朗姆酒桶就恨不得淹死在里面的水手，这减轻了他对在深不见底的远海和一群陌生人航行的恐惧，虽然骑士永远不会真正放下防备。船上的一切井然有序，除了夏洛克整天跳来跳去抱怨航速太慢外并没有什么事情发生。

那几个地理学家与博物学家不时会放下小艇，带上武器和鹤嘴锄前去观察一下他们路过的无人岛屿上的动植物，或打捞一网鱼查看种类特征。夏洛克有时会跟着他们一起，有时则跑去和水手们交谈，询问他们关于洋流和星象的问题。格雷格和约翰也很快学习了些海上生活的技能，帮水手们分担工作。船医很高兴能有个经验丰富的助手，而雷斯垂德在没有紧急情况需要人手时一般在厨房帮忙。

 

随着船一路北上，海况变得复杂起来，虽然还是夏天但已经能明显感觉到气温下降，风浪也变大了，夜晚值班的船员甚至需要厚羊毛外套御寒。他们在博德停下，装上了淡水和食物，两个人在船长的建议下上岸买了厚厚的毛皮大衣，随后向斯瓦尔巴特群岛驶去，途中小心翼翼绕过充满漩涡的凶险海域。

雷斯垂德和医生对船长的小心谨慎并无不满，但夏洛克哪怕因为晕船病怏怏地躺在吊床上都还在念叨以他们这个速度永远也不可能追上嫌犯了。雷斯垂德严肃警告了他，允许他们上船已经给考察队添了很大麻烦，如果再这样不知感激，他很乐意动用麦克罗夫特批准的权限把亲王殿下打包塞进货舱里和土豆袋子们共度良宵。夏洛克冷哼一声翻过身背对着他们不再理会，约翰投给雷斯垂德一个抱歉的眼神，放下蘸水笔和他一起走到甲板上。

一探出头他们就不约而同裹紧了大衣，夜风吹得人脸颊发疼，远处的海面银光闪闪，不知是月光投在波涛上还是海面下方路过的鱼群。雷斯垂德望着云层中时隐时现的满月叹了口气：

“我恐怕夏洛克不找到他的犯人、证实他的猜想，我们就永远也没法返航。”

约翰拍了拍他的肩膀：“别担心，总还有把他绑回去这个选项。如果航程结束他还不愿回去，我会帮你的。”而假如到时候夏洛克偷一艘小艇自己跑掉你说不定也会跟上。雷斯垂德把这句默默地咽了回去，对医生露出一个放心的微笑，招呼他赶快回到舱室里去，在船上被吹感冒可不会是什么愉快的体验。

 

起航后的第二十一个晚上雷斯垂德被外面物体拍击的声音突然惊醒，他从墙壁上的小圆窗向外望去，发现是小艇被放下了，很快他就找到了原因：浮冰。月光下隐约可见白色细碎的冰块静默漂过，远方露出的水面如一张深蓝色的网被撒在雪地上，它们会逐渐连结，直到成为他们眼前一道不可逾越的白色障壁，北极的冰原。

科学家们忙着观察、测量、在地图上标记。接下来的两三天里他们都在逐渐变得更加稠密的浮冰中行进，甚至要避开一些大的冰面以免撞到隐藏在水面下的部分而损伤船体，船长和大副已经开始讨论何时返回的问题，而正在这时他们看到了求救信号。

 

那是冰面上飘起的一小缕烟，若不是天气晴朗阳光充足就会混在海面上常起的雾气中难以辨认，瞭望的水手爬上桅杆仔细查看后报告了船长，他们随即调转方向朝那边驶去。

虽然在这没有商船往来的区域遇到海盗的可能性不大，但他们还是格外小心地在一段距离之外下了锚观察，直到确认周围没有大型船舶的痕迹后才继续行驶。很快，站在甲板上就能看到仍在冒烟的火堆和一艘小船在失事后能留下的全部残骸了，当然还有一个幸存者。船长立刻派了两个水手去把他带上船，格雷格和约翰则自告奋勇地跟上。

 

那个人虽然是个强壮的Alpha，但显然已经因为缺乏食物和寒冷几乎失去行动能力，约翰立刻拿出扁酒瓶给他灌了一些白兰地才勉强让他走上小艇，而一到了船上，才恢复一丝红色地幸存者就迫不及待地借用望远镜。顺着他所指的方向，其他人也能看到远处不时出现在白茫茫背景上的那个移动的黑点。他从望远镜中注视着，直到那驾雪橇陷进冰面上一条裂缝中，随后他倒了下去。

 

幸好在约翰和船医的努力下陌生人很快又醒来了，他讲话时带有口音，但显然受过良好教育，表达感谢后为了证明自己并非威胁，他简单讲述了自己出现在此地的原因。

陌生人称冰面上的那个魔鬼为了报复自己的忽视，杀死了几个他最亲近的家人，朋友，以及他的新婚妻子，然后到他面前讲述每一桩残忍谋杀的过程，自那以后自己就一直在追逐那凶手的足迹，从一个岛屿到另一个岛屿，直到这里。

“而他最后一次动手，”夏洛克不知什么时候出现在了船舱里：“是在达特穆尔，用岩石击打头部杀死了你的兄弟。”

幸存者惊讶地看着他，但很快点点头：“他拒绝说出……地点，所以我甚至没能找到他，举行葬礼……”雷斯垂德很快和他保证当地警方已经发现并处理了这起案件，让他不必忧虑，安心随船回去。

“我找到了我的犯人。”夏洛克对着约翰和雷斯垂德宣布道，谜题已解，小王子又无聊地回到吊床上躺着去了。

 

又向前行进了两天后，船长下令调转方向返航。他们已经到达了人类探索的边界，前方已是一座座漂浮的冰山，船只稍不注意就有可能被撞成碎片，这次考察只能到此为止了。

 

回程时他们在安全的前提下尽可能加快了速度，路上不再停留。虽然家乡还是温暖的初秋，但在这里，冬天正凶猛地自身后追赶而来，速度似乎比他们的航速还要快。

冷暖气流相遇在海面上卷起风浪和浓雾，雷斯垂德在狭小的厨房帮忙时因为船体摇晃得厉害差点将正在加热的豆子倒在身上，随后又不得不去甲板上趴在船舷边把刚吃完的早餐吐出来。约翰说治疗晕船的药剂这些天已经消耗得差不多了，只能让他闭上眼睛靠住固定的物体或者待在比较通风的地方以缓解症状，但医生没有告诉骑士自己的疑虑，他决定还是再观察一下。

如果有人从华尔顿船长开始觉得眼熟的话，没错，本章那一点点不太明显的crossover是《弗兰肯斯坦》。


	14. 返航

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade, John and Sherlock went back, Mycroft smelled something.

**XIV**

跑腿的年轻人把雷斯垂德和华生的马交给正好当值的多诺万时，她看着雷斯垂德封得匆匆忙忙的便笺挑起眉吩咐那个叫汉斯的男孩别走，随后让安德森将消息传了上去。

没过一会安西娅竟然亲自到了门口，在马厩干杂活的仆人确认了两匹马的身份后，秘书小姐让年轻人详细讲述一下当时的情况。可怜的小伙子从小到大都没来过几次伦敦，更别提王宫附近，对着安西娅紧张得脸都红了，汗水不停从缀着雀斑的鼻尖两侧冒出来。

他用结结巴巴带着海风味的西南方言讲述了那位雷斯崔德先生如何让他把东西送到这里交给侍从然后跑去港口登船的，还老实交代那位先生已经付了他工钱。安西娅犹豫片刻打开雷斯垂德留的信看了一下，给了汉斯两枚金币告诉他是回去路上的旅费，随后留下惊讶地睁大双眼的男孩转身离开。

“可是、可是那位先生已经给了我……”反应过来的男孩还想要叫住她，多诺万拍拍他的肩膀告诉他可以走了，那是对他完成重要任务的犒赏，去找一匹快马赶紧回家吧。

 

安西娅敲门时麦考夫正翻着书记官留下的厚厚记录查看皇室婚礼的流程，能找到的最近的国王大婚已经是他从未见过面的祖父母了。鲁迪终身未婚，而他的父亲只有亲王封号，因此规格多少有些差异。看了格里高利笔迹潦草的短笺他皱起眉询问道：“有关于船的消息吗？”

“据称雷斯垂德骑士一行三人登上了皇家学会的‘萨克顿号’北极考察船，该船两天前于朴次茅斯港口启航，预计航程五十天。”

“谢谢你，安西娅。请通知皇家学会收到任何有关萨克顿号的消息立即上报。”安西娅点了一下头离开了，麦克罗夫特在门关上后不由地揉着额头叹了口气，五十天，他刚刚经历第一次热潮的Omega，在海上。

他决定即使下次夏洛克要跑到印度去，他也只会让医生跟着了。

 

隔天早上的银托盘里有雷斯垂德寄出的另外两封信，骑士生怕他担心，把行程事无巨细地在纸上描述了一遍，麦克罗夫特能清晰地还原出他们当时的行动轨迹，但现在这只能加剧缺乏实时信息造成的烦躁和思念。

把信和前一天的短笺一并收进抽屉里，讨厌骑马坐车跑腿活的国王第一次主动提出要过目未来六周的外出访问行程，并将伦敦港口加到清单最后。

 

工作时他的思维能被有效地转移，到了休息时间麦克罗夫特才会惊讶于自己在多么短的时间内就适应了和格里高利共枕的感觉，以至于连他自己的卧室都因为两个人融合的气味逐渐淡去而显得陌生。

海面上撕扯船帆的气流在到达岛屿后柔化成夜晚拂过帷幕的清凉微风，在超过预定航程三天后学会负责人保罗纳第爵士终于收到了华尔顿船长用信鸽寄来的消息，考察船将于两天后到港。

 

爵士在位于皮卡迪利的皇家学院热情地向国王介绍了这次的科学家团队和他们往年的研究，保证他们没有浪费一枚皇室资助的银币，然后试探地询问明年能不能增加一些研究资金。

“等申请通过了财政部我会亲自审批申请表格的。”麦克罗夫特掏出怀表看了看：“我相信是时候出发前往港口了，不如让我们先看一看这次的成果如何,爵士?”年长的贵族躬身行礼示意国王陛下先行，然后不敢怠慢地抬起手杖连忙跟上。

 

前一夜船上举行了庆祝活动，他们已经在沿着熟悉的海岸线行驶，大家都知道再过一夜就可以回家了。雷斯垂德在餐桌上婉拒了船长倒给他的葡萄酒，附近几个熟悉的水手几天没见都关切地询问他的情况。为了避免不必要的麻烦也加之医生本人都不太确定，他对外只宣称雷斯垂德晕船严重这几天可能没办法帮忙工作，幸好在船上的日子也没剩几天了。

他们上船时只提着简单行李，下船时也没带多少东西，甚至把毛皮大衣都留给了更需要它们的水手。看到麦克罗夫特的马车出现在港口医生没觉得太意外，毕竟夏洛克是为数不多的能让国王陛下亲自出门的人，更何况还有格雷格，想到骑士他皱了下眉，迅速走下舷梯趁着空档跑到麦克罗夫特跟前，两个侍卫都认识医生，于是没有拦住他。

“还有车吗？”医生压低了声音问道，麦克罗夫特抬高了一边眉毛以示疑问。“格雷格可能……不方便骑马。”国王想问什么但被拉着船长走过来的保罗纳第爵士打断了，华尔顿船长脱帽行礼，麦克罗夫特也迅速换上亲切的官方微笑，只匆匆对约翰点了一下头示意自己知道了。

 

雷斯垂德不想影响麦克罗夫特工作于是稍微站远了点，而且得看着夏洛克以防他再突然窜上哪条船。不过雷斯垂德知道经过这次航行小亲王多半会安生一段时间，现在他更担心的是一会该和麦克罗夫特说些什么，怎样开口。骑士不觉得自己哪里做错了，但一想到临行前麦克罗夫特注视的眼神他就不由自主地感到一股莫名其妙的歉疚从心底冒上来，大概是这次去得也实在有点久。他摸了摸鼻子，和船上认识的人们挥手告别。

终于水手们都离去开始享受在下一次出海前短暂的假期，绅士们也各自骑马或坐车回到他们的办公室和府邸，本该在注目礼里中第一个离开的国王反而留到了最后。

麦克罗夫特想把夏洛克塞进马车里，而他亲爱的弟弟照例挣扎了起来：“我和John骑马！”国王没费不必要的力气，放手让他跑掉了，雷斯垂德则乖乖跟着上了熟悉的马车车。藤条杖敲了一下，训练有素的车夫和马匹立刻行动起来，穿过整座城市向位于西侧的宫殿驶去，他惊讶地发现总是跟着麦克罗夫特的安西娅今天没在车里。

 

福尔摩斯家族惯有的尖锐目光将他从头到脚扫了一遍，雷斯垂德知道自己的形象算不上令人满意，毕竟船上的卫生条件不比家里，宝贵的淡水连饮用都要节约，哪有那么多余裕供人泡澡。

他的头发长长了不少，只随便修剪了一下，胡茬也是一样；皱巴巴的亚麻衬衫沾满了海风、鱼群、油腻腻的炸土豆和约翰的药柜的味道，把他自己的气味都遮住了，所以他没想到一向有点洁癖的麦克罗夫特会毫不介意地凑上来。骑士惊讶了一秒然后回吻，安慰地拍拍他的背：“我回来了，毫发无损，夏洛克和约翰也是，抱歉没能早点。”

“我知道你没受伤，但是医生——”麦克罗夫特解开了他系上的衣领，想要再通过气味确认一下Omega的身体确实运转良好，然后他僵住了，呼出的热气打在雷斯垂德颈侧皮肤上。

“Myc？”

他闻到陌生环境和形形色色的人留下的味道——令人不悦，格雷格的气味因为标记混杂着他自己的——美妙，以及一点点若隐若现的什么东西，让本能中保护伴侣的那一部分被放大到几乎不受控制。他强迫自己回到正襟危坐的姿势，压住为标记所属做好准备的信息素：“Gregory，你有没有感觉有些……不适？”麦克罗夫特仔细斟酌还是觉得选不出一个合适的词语。

雷斯垂德脸红了，他紧张时总会说话不利索：“啊，那个，有有有一点，但不知道是不是因为晕船，John也说太早了没法确定……”接着他似乎才反应过来麦克罗夫特刚刚的举动意味着什么，“你闻到了？”

Alpha郑重地点了点头。


	15. 婚礼准备

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg started to prepare for their wedding.

**XV**

雷斯垂德晕头转向地被带回宫殿脱下旅行斗篷换上日常装束，萨拉询问过约翰后仔细检查了他的身体状况。

“……只要避免过度的压力和疲劳，我认为两个月后参加婚礼是没有问题的。”女医生给了他们一个温柔的微笑，茉莉·琥珀在一旁认真记录着数据，这个平时看起来羞怯瘦弱的小女孩却在成年后不顾父亲的反对，宁可放弃继承权也执意要做医生。夏洛克和约翰帮了她一把，现在她正跟着医官们学习。

这时骑士终于回过神来：“婚礼？谁的婚礼？”他盯着自己的Alpha，“你不会已经全部计划好了邀请函都发出去了吧？”被指控者反倒露出了一副谴责的表情：“Gregory，我怎么会那么做呢？要知道你的同意以及就目前情况来说——身体状况才是先决条件。那么我们先讨论第一项，你做好以我伴侣的身份出现在公众视线下的准备了吗？”

这实在算不上多么浪漫的求婚方式，因此雷斯垂德也没有立刻答应——他盯着Alpha结结巴巴了很久才说出我愿意。

 

过往经验使然，麦克罗夫特不会试图让骑士直接休假，但他还是列出了一长串规定。禁止做危险动作示范、禁止骑马、禁止参加野外训练，诸如此类，最下方还附上了医生签名。雷斯垂德自知没法反对，只能对着不开刃的新练习用武器和被冷落在一旁的两位老伙计无奈叹气。

然后约翰送来了新调配的外用气味阻隔剂，御用裁缝量了尺寸开始制作礼服，当安西娅将整理出来的典礼流程和需要决定的细节放到他办公桌上时雷斯垂不由得发出一声哀号：“这也太长了吧？就不能都让麦克罗夫特选吗？”

“陛下说他必须考虑并尊重您的选择。”

骑士的脑袋砰的一声敲在桌子上。

 

晚间两个人都结束工作后窝在床上讨论必须尽快决定的宾客名单，否则邀请函有可能来不及送到对方手上。大部分人选麦克罗夫特都已经列好了，雷斯垂德在一边昏昏欲睡地听着他念名字，只在听到艾琳· 阿德勒时表达了异议：“真的要请她？我觉得那个女人……会制造麻烦。”

他的Alpha点头表示同意：“但以阿德勒对社交场合的热衷，收不到邀请的话也会不请自来，到时候我们只能尽量减少她和夏洛克的接触机会了。”Omega嗯了一声往被子深处缩了缩，经过这漫长的一天他已经快睁不开眼睛了。麦克罗夫特见状放下羊皮纸卷吹熄了蜡烛，格里高利拉高了深红色织锦的鸭绒被，然后他们在黑暗中交换一个晚安吻

“你知道在海上的时候……有一天晚上我在甲板上值班，海风很大，像把冰川的锋利碎屑吹到了你脸上一样疼，呼吸时似乎鼻腔被划破了，海面有的地方看起来是深蓝色有的是黑色……像你的眼睛。”骑士的声音带着睡意显得模模糊糊，他把头埋在Alpha颈窝深深吸了一口气，“我也很想你，Myc。”麦克罗夫特没有答话，只是把搂着他背部的手臂收紧了。

 

第二天一早安西娅像往常一样与国王确认过日程后留下他们两个在起居室用早餐，原本的餐厅没被启用，因为夏洛克从不会费心出席而他们又不想坐在长桌两端互相喊话。麦克罗夫特企图让人用托盘将早餐送到床上，但雷斯垂德觉得那样未免太罪恶了，自己又不是病入膏肓无法移动，于是最终地点定在了与卧室一墙之隔的这间小客厅。没有仆从在场，只有穿着睡衣和晨袍的国王亲手为两个人泡早餐茶，骑士放松地讲述着旅程中那些没来得及写进信里的见闻，并惊讶于麦克罗夫特竟然会主动外出访问。

黄油吐司温暖酥脆，新采摘的野莓制作的果酱酸甜可口，蓬松的炒蛋吃起来如同金黄色的云朵，火腿则散发出咸鲜的香气——这些都没有阻止雷斯垂德在吃完饭换衣服准备工作时把它们都吐出来，由于来不及走到洗漱间，接收对象是更衣室矮柜上无辜的瓷花瓶。

镜前外套穿到一半的国王按铃叫人清理，然后担忧地走到骑士旁边，格里高利投给他一个半是抱歉半是安抚的微笑拍拍自己的肚子：“没事别担心，只是又开始了。”

“你确定不需要再吃一份早餐？或者叫医生——”麦克罗夫特有些手足无措，他的话被雷斯垂德打断了。“告诉你别担心了，昨天萨拉不也说这是正常现象？也没胃口再吃东西了，晚上见。”他匆匆漱了口，在还留在原地的Alpha脸颊上落下一个轻吻，然后出门了。

国王看着他离开的背影觉得从昨天起就若隐若现的愧疚感逐渐变得明显起来。作为一个福尔摩斯他从不为已成定局的事情感到悔恨，只会想办法补救以减小损失，但此刻却在后悔自己在格里高利第一次热潮就与他结合。虽然他明白这是不可避免的，结果也不在他们掌控之内。即使没有昨天医生给出的信息麦克罗夫特也清楚Omega身体不适很正常，这还只是个开始，而他却对此无计可施。坐在案前麦克罗夫特叹了口气，提笔写了一封信准备邀请父母来伦敦。

 

维奥莱特很高兴地接过了大部分关于婚礼的任务，虽然有些不满麦克罗夫特没有早点告诉他们这个消息。夏洛克在母亲面前乖巧了不少，哪怕不会帮忙至少也没惹出大麻烦，甚至在实验之间抽出时间拽着约翰一起订做了新礼服，麦克罗夫特加冕时那一套已经因为他长高太多不能穿了。

“Sherlock，你说我该送你哥哥和Greg什么结婚礼物？”

合掌躺在长沙发上的小王子懒洋洋地回应道：“不用麻烦了，胖子什么都有，而Lestrade——只要你在现场提示我念对他的名字他就会对你感激不尽。”医生摇了摇头，继续他在礼物清单上打叉的浩大工程，得不到关注的夏洛克瞟了约翰一眼：“Joooohn，帮我拿一下我的笔。”“我知道就在你的上衣口袋里，自己拿。”医生冷酷地答道。

 

王宫在宣布国王订婚消息的同时发布了结婚日期，如此盛大的活动让民众不可避免地激动起来。从路边的小酒馆到高级俱乐部的休息室，人人都在谈论此事，打听着国王陛下的结婚对象究竟是何许人也，骑士的外貌一夜之间被传出了上百个版本。他的同事们默契地除了祝贺什么都没有多说，但雷斯垂德不得不顶着场上学员们的灼灼目光监督训练，在下班时间到后立刻落荒而逃。

再等几天他们的新鲜劲过去应该就好多了，Omega以此安慰自己。


	16. 典礼

**XVI**

伦敦和温莎两处皇家住所上千个房间都被打扫一新。银器擦得光可鉴人，花瓶中换上带露水的鲜花，水晶吊灯也被女仆踩着三角凳掸到不留一丝灰尘，插上崭新的白蜡烛预备迎接宾客。

因为需要彻底清扫，雷斯垂德和麦克罗夫特暂时从原本的房间搬了出去。骑士原本想暂住自己的小房间，那里因为他坚持而保留着原样，但麦克罗夫特需要一个能接待来访秘书或大臣的起居室，而他绝无可能在此时和自己的Omega分房睡。

两个人讨论半晌，最终是维奥莱特把他们的物品打包塞进了夏洛克隔壁的房间。小王子企图将乱七八糟的实验材料全部偷运进去以阻止他们，然后因为麦克罗夫特叫人把那堆东西全部搬到华生医生的房间而作罢。

 

一个多月来，骑士的休息时间几乎被各种各样的准备工作占满了。闷在屋子里太久让他开始想念森林、流动的溪水与街道上和他打招呼的小孩子们，还有骑在马背上穿过街巷与城墙的感觉，雷斯垂德靠在扶手椅上不由自主叹了口气。

“想坐车去森林附近转转吗？”麦克罗夫特毫不意外地猜出了他在想什么，于是提议道。

“最近太忙了，等等再说吧……你在干嘛？”

此时已近就寝时间，但国王才刚从书房回到卧室，换了衣服，正摆弄一堆瓶瓶罐罐。雷斯垂德好奇地凑过去，发现床边不知道什么时候多了一个架子，上面放着一个盛了水的小铜盆，几条毛巾整整齐齐叠在一边。

“鉴于明天要试穿样衣，我要为你整理仪容，Gregory。现在脱掉上衣躺下。”Alpha露出一个可称狡猾的微笑，端详着碗里散发出淡淡香气的蓬松泡沫。

 

干燥温暖的掌心抚过Omega上身紧实的线条，在没什么变化的腹部停留片刻，随后将一条薄毯搭上去盖住。雷斯垂德闭了眼享受着，在胸口被白色覆盖一半后才后知后觉地抗议起来：“你说整理仪容，可是除了你根本没人会看到这里啊。”

“我偏好保持整洁。”麦克罗夫特丢给他一个“安静”的眼神，雷斯垂德乖乖闭了嘴后才让剃刀刀刃滑过皮肤。骑士历来知道他爱干净，但没想近来越发夸张，抗议无效后索性任他去了。

很快雷斯垂德就迷糊起来，几乎不清楚麦克罗夫特是什么时候结束的，第二天醒来后才觉得光溜溜的浑身别扭。Alpha似乎很满意自己的成果，吹熄蜡烛前甚至没提醒他穿睡衣。

 

婚礼日期前一周已经有宾客陆续赶到。处处人声喧哗，仆从在侧门来回穿梭卸下皮箱，有些急不可耐的绅士们忙着去森林呼吸新鲜空气，猎狗和马匹挤成一团。

骑士正在试穿礼服，接下来它会被送去做最后的修改。麦克罗夫特在另一个房间，他坚持必须在婚礼上才要看雷斯垂德包裹在那一堆昂贵布料里的样子，即使他亲自参与了设计。

裁缝小心翼翼将换下来的衣服重新装好，行李后退出去了。雷斯垂德对着更衣室的镜子照了照，不确定最近常常没胃口是不是让自己变瘦了点。

麦克罗夫特礼貌地敲了门走进来：“Gregory，准备好去看路线了吗？”

 

巡游路线，一想到这雷斯垂德就忍不住想要把脸埋进手里。他们要坐着那辆又重又颠簸的金色马车在伦敦城内绕一小圈，想想到时候路边难以自制热情的市民和需要保持全程的微笑他就觉得脸部肌肉僵硬。虽然麦克罗夫特向他保证路程不会超过三十分钟，但这只不过是典礼后小小的余兴节目罢了，前面的仪式只会更加无聊。

叹了口气，雷斯垂德蹬上靴子拿过外衣，对着麦克罗夫特笑了一下：“我们走吧。”

麦克罗夫特像往常一样打开门等骑士先上车，但是今天雷斯垂德先和车夫窃窃私语了一番，在麦克罗夫特挑着一边眉毛兴味盎然的注视下只是神秘地眨眨眼：“等会你就知道了。”

 

在休息日拥挤的街道上按不同路线绕了三圈后，马车没有立即返回而向城外方向驶去，在一家叫做菲兹比利的面包房门外停了下来，这就是雷斯垂德常买小圆面包的地方。

他很快下车走进去，附近街道上玩耍的小孩子在领头的招呼下像等着喂食的小鸡一样凑上来，有的在接过点心后还会踮起脚亲一下骑士的脸颊。麦克罗夫特在车窗的布帘后看着他们，直到雷斯垂德拿着纸袋爬上车，甜丝丝的香气立刻充满了车厢。他打开纸袋，拿出一块还有些烫手的蜂蜜蛋糕吹了吹递给麦克罗夫特，自己举着个甜甜圈啃了起来，吃完满足地叹息一声：“幸好我对这个味道没什么反应。”

 

即使参与过不少正式场合，雷斯垂德仍然不可避免地在那些珠光宝气的人群中感到不自在，因此在典礼日期越来越近时他几乎紧张到无法入睡。所有的房间都被宾客塞满了，只要想象到时候他们需要在那么多双眼睛的注视下交换戒指、誓言和亲吻——哦天哪——骑士就会浑身僵硬。麦克罗夫特不得不安慰格里高利即使他弄掉了戒指也不会有人说什么的，但这只让他感觉更糟了，确信自己到时候一定会做出什么蠢事。

婚礼前夜两个人几乎都没怎么睡着，麦克罗夫特清晨在分开梳洗换礼服前用气味安抚了紧绷的Omega，安西娅被安排在骑士旁边以确保过程顺利，直到他再次进入国王的视线范围为止。

 

雷斯垂德并不陌生盛装的麦克罗夫特，当年的加冕仪式他还记忆犹新，但如今站在Alpha面前仍有些头晕目眩。

阳光穿过拱顶下高高的彩绘玻璃窗汇聚大理石板中央，映照着国王冠冕与权杖上的宝石耀眼夺目。紫色天鹅绒披风在他身后拖到红毯上，边缘金线刺绣的花纹闪闪发光。即使如此激动他也没错过麦克罗夫特在看到自己时一闪而逝的表情变化，那让骑士咬住下唇才能忍住笑意，但想想场合，他选择咬着脸颊内侧。

他自己的礼服式样和骑士制服有些相似，一样是长及大腿根部以宽皮腰带收腰的上衣、紧身马裤及黑色长靴，只是比制服精致得多。银白色的绸缎面上用了大量金银丝线刺绣及珍珠装饰。胸章上镶嵌了钻石与红宝石，比麦克罗夫特短一些的披风用带纹章的金扣在胸前扣住，沉甸甸地搭在他肩上。

雷斯垂德缓慢地呼出一口气，看着麦克罗夫特从弯着腰的——不知道哪个管理皇室珠宝的贵族托着的深红丝绸软垫上取过另一顶王冠，放在他头顶。

Omega略低着头，从颤动的棕色长睫毛下方看着他。然后他们按照熟悉过许多次的程序交换了两个指环与一生的承诺，轻轻亲吻后牵着手面对鼓掌的亲友宾客微笑。雷斯垂德没忘了趁转身的时间用最不明显的口型比了那个总是他先说出口的短句，作为回应Alpha紧紧握了握他的手。夏洛克一个恶心的表情被约翰威胁性的一踩扭曲成一个假笑，他们的父母则站在一旁，脸上是相似的严肃与慈爱。

 

匆匆在午宴上一番寒暄后他们按照原定路线穿过街道向民众挥手致意，雷斯垂德往常的同事门分散在马车前后维持秩序。间或有几个好奇的小脑袋从人群里探出来，但很听话地没人往树上跑。

结束后他们回到房间稍事休息，医生再次检查了Omega的状况表示一切正常，麦克罗夫特才放下心来。雷斯垂德强迫他吃了东西再去应付后续工作和单独贺喜的一些大臣和贵族。

接着是晚宴和舞会，他们一起跳了第一支舞后就在与前来搭话的人攀谈。雷斯垂德毫不意外看到艾琳阿德勒和查理卡佩的脸，但惊讶于波希米亚女爵挽着法兰西王子的手臂。他没用气味阻隔剂，于是两个Alpha走近后毫不费力地闻出了他明显变化的气味。

“你们该感谢我，不然哪有这么快。”卡佩瞟了一眼，调笑着说道。国王拿出了标志性的假笑，很快把他打发走了。一会后雷斯垂德发现那两个Alpha已经分开，开始寻找各自的下一个目标，有侍者端着托盘不露声色地在他们周围绕圈盯着。幸好夏洛克熬过典礼就回了房间，约翰在旁边，这让麦克罗夫特需要担心的变量少了很多。

 

虽然已近午夜，不少人也因为长途奔波已经先行休息，但大厅中还是挤满了人。七弦琴和巴松管仍不知疲倦地响着，酒水供应没有间断，因此没人对主角不在这个事实发表任何意见。

雷斯垂德说自己有点累，成功把麦克罗夫特偷偷拽了回去休息，即使真正的结合标记在身上他还是忍不住在两个人的指环碰到一起时露出一脸幸福的傻笑，如果不是Alpha拉着几乎要在走廊里跑起来。小时候他就因为这个绊倒在女仆暂放在门外装煤的小桶上磕破过脑袋，至今还没长记性。

 

睡前雷斯垂德还有些恍惚，这或许是对他而言最重要的一天之一，但过得太快了几乎不像真的。他不得不一遍遍提醒自己，再转过头看看睡在旁边的麦克罗夫特来确认他们真的成为伴侣了，各种意义上的。这让他的脸颊不仅因为笑容而酸痛，还变得有些湿漉漉的。

一定是Omega天性作祟。骑士吸吸鼻子在枕头上蹭了蹭，伸手抱住麦克罗夫特，Alpha轻轻吻了他的眼角，“晚安，Gregory。记住我也爱你。


End file.
